Stolen Love
by whalestail
Summary: Bella's father has one of his bodyguards, Edward, protect his daughter who came into town. When Bella's father needs her to disappear for a while, can Edward handle the job or will something happen to Bella? Please read and review AH
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Love

CHAPTER 1

"Yes, Sam, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Edward have a seat."

"Isabella, my daughter is coming home tomorrow and I need someone to keep an eye on her."

"Why me? Why does someone need to keep an eye on her? How old is she? You have never talked about a daughter or wife."

"Because she is finishing up her degree and you'll fit in with her lifestyle the best. She has no clue about all our family activities. My ex-wife passed away a month ago. While all the details are settled and before she gets her inheritance, she needs a place to stay."

"She's moving in here."

"Yes, her money is tied up for another eight weeks."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"No but I can't leave her homeless."

"Couldn't you arrange for her to have an apartment?"

"I offered her that but she doesn't want to be alone right now."

"How am I supposed to protect her?"

"Go to classes with her."

"How am I to explain why I am there? Is she supposed to know I am a body guard and that I work for you?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking that she doesn't need to know you are a body guard? She is studying criminology and forensics. May be you could be a retired police officer helping out the professor in a couple of her classes?"

"I'm not old enough to be a retired police officer."

"Fine, better yet, you were injured and the force sent you over to the college to gain some book knowledge while you are recuperating."

"Will the college go along with that?"

"Enough money will get them to go along with anything."

"So, okay, she is protected at school, what about all the other times?"

"You need to befriend her."

"I can't just follow her."

"No, you can't. She is smart and will figure it out."

"She is a senior; she is 21. She doesn't want to go out with an injured cop that's 28."

"No, she's 25. She traveled with her mom for 4 years after high school. I'm sure she will love picking your brain."

"So, until I befriend her, you want me to follow her, as well."

"No someone else will cover that."

"Are you worried about her finding anything out?"

"No, I'm not. All business has been moved away from the house temporarily."

"Okay."

"Okay, you'll do it or okay good you moved everything away from the house."

"Both."

"Here's her schedule and here's a picture."

"Sam, she doesn't look anything like you." As I sat and looked at the picture of your daughter, the brown eyes looked mesmerizing and I could sit and look at them forever. Her long brown hair asked to be played with. Her smile was haunting and then I finally made it down to her chest and oh what fun I could have them. Finally as I tried to get my attention back to Sam, I had to shift in my seat to get more comfortable because my groin was pressing into my jeans.

"No, she got her mother's looks and both our brains plus a lot of her mother's compassion."

"Okay I'll do it. I don't like it and you'll set up my cover."

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Monday, I went to class with notebooks in hand. I was still an injured cop recuperating but auditing the class to see if he should take the classes to get a promotion. I was 6 foot 4, dark copper colored hair and green eyes. My hair had a natural wave to it and I loved it because I could do so much with it, but my favorite was just the tousled messed up look. I had stayed in very good shape being on the police force and then being a body guard and investigator I stayed in even better shape. My stamina was amazing and I also enjoyed lifting weights and karate. Even on vacations, I used the gym and ran.

I was looking for a brown eyed, exquisite face, long brown curly hair, & she definitely had a chest, but when she came in, I was amazed she may have been 5 foot 6 tops 110 pounds. Wait take the heels away and she was barely 5 foot 3. She was perfectly proportionate. Okay maybe a little extra in the chest and her waist was so small that I thought I could wrap my hands around her waist. She had on a mini skirt and blouse. All the boys' heads turned and noticed her. I almost could hear what they were thinking. She is beautiful, I would love to have sex with her and I wonder how amazing her breasts would really be. I would probably keep her up all night making love to her. Her body was made for sex. As she headed for her seat in the classroom, her eyes crossed my path. She pretended she didn't notice me.

I don't think she even realized that every boy in class wanted her. She needed a man that could understand her needs. I was getting excited just thinking about it. Stop it I thought. I am her guard, nothing else; I chastised myself. Now I just had to meet her.

As I left my last class that day, I said, "Bella."

"Yes," she said and turned around to me calling her name.

"Hi, I'm Edward, but I guess you know that after I was introduced in class today."

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering if you might help me with some information from earlier in the semester."

"From the questions and debates that you participated in two of my classes, you are the one to help me compare class to the real world. I guess I could help you though."

"I could probably help you with that."

"It would be a good distraction for me."

"Why do you need a distraction?"

"No reason really. It could just help me understand the real world versus the books."

"How about tomorrow after our class we go to the deli and talk?"

"Okay."

The next day we met and we debated over tactics while we both ate sandwiches. We both got very defensive about our view points. "I bet there is one thing we can agree on," Bella said.

"What's that?"

"We can't meet and talk in the library."

"No, I agree. The library is out for our discussions."

During classes, we debated with each other. After classes over coffee or lunch, we would debate more. On Wednesday of the following week, we were in the middle of another debate. While Bella was ranting, I was thinking about Bella was just book smart and had some practical experience versus all my practical experience. On top of all that she was so stubborn and always looked so sad, but of course, she was sad her mom passed away just over a month ago.

Sam called me Thursday afternoon and said, "Can you keep Bella out Friday night?"

"What do you want me to do? Kidnap her."

"Sure or take her out on a date."

"I have new clients coming in and I need the house empty."

"Sam, what about the next day?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me make her disappear for a week or two?"

"What am I suppose to do? She has classes and you shouldn't have let her stay at your house in the first place."

"Edward, can you kidnap her or not? You can stay on the yacht. I'll have the captain take you up north of here and anchor you in the ocean but fairly close to shore. The client is coming in unexpectedly so I need to get Bella out for a while until their jitters wear off."

"What about clothes and her stuff?"

"There's stuff on the boat she can wear. I keep a wide range of clothes for guests. After the two weeks, I'll get you set up with the new clients plus I'll give you a raise."

"Fine, I will have two tires flattened on her car during class. After Bella calls AAA, I'll offer her a ride. Once I get her in the car, I'll give her a water bottle and it will contain a sedative."

"Remind me not to drink from any of your water bottles you give me."

"She is not going to be happy that I kidnapped her. What should I tell her?"

"That it was for her own protection, someone is after me and I wasn't sure if they would use her to get to me."

"Then I am to admit that I work for you."

"Yes, and you are her body guard."

"Fine. But you owe me big time; you didn't hire me to be a babysitter for your daughter."

"Yes, I do owe you big time. Just keep her safe and keep your eyes on her, she can be resourceful when she needs to be. She was able to sneak all over the house when she was little because the servants never told on her. She would sneak out at night and sleep in her tree house over the summer and I never found her and she had me scared to death that I lost her."

"I will. Remember a tow truck will drop her car off on Friday evening."

"Fine."

Bella had been working on her laptop Thursday night. She went to use the network to print a report around midnight when a scan started on the network and thirty files got copied to her computer as a backup unbeknownst to her. She went to bed around 1 am.

At school the next day, Edward and Bella debated in class and it continued as we left class. We both kept it up as we walked to the parking lot. As we got back to the parking lot, Bella noticed her car was leaning a little strange and then she stopped and said, "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" And then I noticed the two flat tires on the passenger side of the car and said, "Oh, bad luck."

Bella pulled out her cell phone and called AAA. They said, "Two hours."

I said, "Fine. I guess I do not have a choice but to wait for two hours."

Edward said, "Hold on, Bella give them your home address and I'll run you home if you don't mind, then you won't have to wait."

"No," Bella said to Edward, "I'll just wait here," and then I hung up with AAA.

"Okay. There is an ice cream parlor just off campus. When was the last time you had an ice cream cone."

"It's been a while."

"Come on. Let's at least go get some ice cream."

"Fine."

Edward helped me slide into his car which was parked about ten spaces away from his; Edward passed me a sealed water bottle and I took three long drinks and lay my head back on the seat.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, today has just been a long day."

"Take another drink and we'll be there in fifteen minutes or so. The ice cream parlor is at the other end of campus."

Bella took another drink and ten minutes later; she mumbled, "Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?"

Edward said, "Just relax and sorry. We will be there soon."

Two minutes later Bella's head fell toward the window and I could tell she had passed out from the sedative I put in her water. I felt like a jerk for doing this to her, but at least I knew she would be safe with me instead of leaving her with someone else that her father might assign to keep her away. Edward then headed his car towards the marina and forty-five minutes later he pulled in and parked at the marina. Edward took Bella's backpack and put it on plus grabbed his duffel. Edward walked around to the passenger door. He easily scooped Bella into his arms and thought, damn why did she have to have a skirt on today as it rode up her legs and left them even more exposed for me to see and touch. He carried her easily down the dock. When Edward was close to the yacht, the captain came out and said, "Edward."

"Yes."

"Follow me. I'll show you where you can lay Bella down at. Then I can get the yacht shoved off and headed north. How much longer will she be out?"

"Another sixty minutes or so."

Then the captain stopped and opened a door and said, "Here we go. There's this room for Bella and you can use the one right across the hall."

Edward started to lay her down and said, "Sam said that clothes are available for Bella, do you know where they are?" Then Edward slipped off her backpack and laid it down by her bed.

"Yes in the closet."

Then Edward grabbed his duffle and the captain showed him across the hall to the master suite. Edward set his duffle in the room. Edward went up on deck and helped the captain and his three man crew get under way heading north. "Edward, I am going to take you twenty minutes north of Leo Carrillo State beach and anchor you up there. I don't think you will find anyone around up there this time of year. You have been on this yacht before?"

"Yes I have. I know how everything works."

"Just remember, so does Bella, she stayed on this yacht for parts of summers until she was seventeen."

"No problem I will keep that in mind."

Sam said, "He would have you bring us fresh supplies in a week."

"No problem."

"I am going to go wait for sleeping beauty to wake up."

"Okay, but if you need help with her, just press the call button by the door. She was feisty when she was young."

"She is still feisty now; she holds up her end of a debate just fine."

"You remember where the additional weapons are at if you need them against anyone else."

"Yes. Thank you again captain."

"I will let you know when we are leaving the boat."

"Okay, thanks captain."

Edward went down to the two cabins to wait for Bella to wake up. Edward sat on the other twin bed reading waiting for my fury once you figured out what had happened. As Bella started to toss and turn a couple of times, Edward set his book down and waited. Bella rubbed her eyes and was thinking I had a flat tire, Edward's car and ice cream. I was quickly upright in bed surveying my surroundings, as I looked around I saw Edward and screamed at him, "What did you do to me? And where the hell am I?" I jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Edward was off his bed coming at me; he tried to take my hand to calm me but Bella pulled back and said, "Let me go and you had better answer my questions quick," and I continue moving towards the door.

Edward moved to block the door.

Bella stared me down and said, "Move."

"No, I'm sorry I won't," Edward said.

So I started throwing punches and said, "Move. You drugged me and expect me to stay here and listen to you. No I won't," and this time. I started kicking at his legs and punching him. When my fist came at his face, he captured my fist and twisted my whole body until he had both of my hands pinned behind my back. "Let me go," and I pulled on my wrists.

"No, not until you listen to me and quit pulling on your wrists; you aren't going anywhere."

"Fine. Let me go."

"No I won't. You will listen to me."

"No I won't, but I'll stand here. This has been one hell of a day," Bella muttered.

"Is this why you didn't participate in our classes today?"

"Yes. I was only half listening in class today; my mind was somewhere else. Then I had two flat tires and now I think I have been kidnapped. I should have just stayed in bed," and as I finished saying all that my voice trailed off and faded away.

Though Edward still held my wrists, he turned me around and saw the tears rolling down my face. Then he let me go and said, "I'm so sorry; but please don't try and run away from me again. I think you can see that I can stop you. What's wrong? Why did your day start so bad?"

So I walked back towards the bed I had been sleeping on, I sat down and curled a pillow around myself into a protective ball. I continued crying and said, "Today is the two month anniversary of my mother's death. I was going to go to the grave site after class but then everything went wrong."

"I'm sorry," Edward said again and this time I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was really an ass; I couldn't believe I had agreed to this. Her father hadn't even realized it.

As I rolled in my ball towards him I whispered through my tears, "Well, are you going to explain why you kidnapped me?"

"Bella, I work for your father and someone has threatened his life. He wanted you out of the way for a few weeks while the police investigated the threats. He didn't want anyone hurting you because of him.

"So are you in all my classes as a ruse to protect me?"

"Yes, but I was a police officer for two years before I went into private business."

"I should have stayed with my aunt and just commuted for the remainder of the year. But my father insisted that it wouldn't be any problem. Did my father at least send clothes for me?"

"No, he didn't; he said there are ladies clothes on board you can use."

"Do you know where?"

"In this closet," and Edward pointed at the closet.

I got up and walked over to the door; then I collapsed to the ground as I opened the doors. Edward didn't even make it over to me and watched me faint to the ground as he started moving towards me saying, "Bella."

He picked me up and lay me back down on the bed. He soon returned to me with a cold washcloth and a bottle of water. After the cloth had been on my head for a few minutes, I started to come back around.

As Edward sat on the edge of the other bed leaning in to talk to me he was holding a bottle of water and saying, "Bella, its Edward, are you okay?"

"What happened?" I asked. I started to push up and sit against the head board but Edward made sure I was stable. Once I was safely sitting up, Edward handed me a bottle of water.

Then Edward said after you had taken a drink, "You fainted after you opened the closet door."

"I hope you like this skirt and blouse because I will be in it for a while. Those are my mother's clothes."

Edward got up and closed the closet doors. He said, "Sorry, again."

"Edward, why did I fall asleep in your car?"

"Because, and I will say it again I'm sorry, I put a sedative in your water bottle."

So I threw my current water bottle across the room and said, "How the bottle was sealed?"

"Bella, it's okay. I know you have no reason to believe me but I won't do that again to you. I have a microscopic needle and I injected it that way."

"You're right. I have no reason to believe you."

Then there was a knock at the door, Edward looked at me with a firm look, "Stay put please."

"Fine."

Then Edward was at the door and all I could hear were 'okay's' and 'I have it under control.' Finally, "thanks captain."

I then saw my backpack at the side of my bed, grabbed it and got my cell phone out. I started dialing my dad. Edward turned back around in the room and came flying towards me and said, "Who are you calling?"

"My dad. I want to hear it from him."

"Hang up now. Your father is still with the police and you might be able to talk to him in the morning but right now your father is busy. Let's leave him alone." I laid the phone on the night stand and Edward took it.

"Why are you taking my cell phone?"

"Because, if you make a call someone may be able to trace your location and I am here to protect you, remember. We don't want anyone knowing where you are."

"Edward, after I fainted earlier, I saw flashbacks of this afternoon right before I passed out in your car, did you say sorry to me?"

"Yes, I did."

"You keep saying sorry."

"Well, I didn't like your father's plan from the start. I didn't want to kidnap you and keep you here for two weeks."

"What about school?"

"Sorry, you'll be missing it."

"Now I'm stuck in the same clothes for two weeks, no school, plus I now have to worry about my own safety, my dad's and I'm stuck with a practical stranger who likes to debate everything. All this happens on the anniversary of my mother's death. Is it just you and I on my dad's boat?"

"Yes, the captain and the crew just left."

As I got up, Edward was up to and said, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, is that okay? Do you want to come help me?" I had been thinking this bedroom has the jack and jill bathroom thanks to spending the first seventeen summers of my life. My quick mental plan had been to sneak out the other door into that bedroom and try to escape.

"No, go ahead."

I went to the bathroom and I didn't flush as I finished going to the bathroom. I quickly went to go through the other door and once I had the door quietly all the way open and I started to step into the bedroom, Edward's hand was touching my arm and said, "I think you made a wrong turn and you need to flush." So I turned away from his touch and went back to the bathroom flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

I heard, "Sorry, Bella, I know the boat very well myself."

"Fine."

"Do you want to come up to the galley with me and we can make dinner?"

"I suppose; I don't have much choice."

"You can stay in your room."

"No, that's fine. I'll go up to the galley with you."

Once we made it to the galley, I sat down on a barstool and watched Edward rummage through the refrigerator and then he turned around and asked, "How about burgers from the grill and corn on the cob?"

"Fine." So as we got ready to go out to the deck and grill, I opened one pantry door and pulled out a bottle of wine and took two glasses with us.

Once everything was set down, I looked around and said, "Where are we?"

"About two hours north of the docks."

"There is nothing around here."

"That's the point."

"What are we about a half of mile from shore?"

"Don't even think about it," and he grabbed my arm.

I pulled away and said, "Just commenting; it's straight cliffs on the shore that would be a dumb place to go to."

"Bella, can I ask a dumb question?"

"Sure, this question comes from my investigative background skills; I noticed from the first day I saw you in class. Have you not noticed all the guys drooling over you, staring at you and flirting with you in class?"

"Some, but most of them are too young and immature particularly with how they drool and flirt. I am just not interested since losing my mom right now. I feel like I am on auto pilot except you just rile me up for some reason with all your debates in class."

"Well you need someone to make you think and stay involved."

"Yes, but some days, I just want to be ignored and be on auto pilot."

"No, it's not good for you. You need to live, to want to live. What are you doing after you graduate in May?"

I got up and walked over to the edge of the boat then looked down at the blue water.

"Bella, I am so sorry; I keep saying it, too. You and your mom were going to go somewhere weren't you?"

"Yes, to Puget Sound to go whale watching."

"Go anyway as a tribute to her."

"I may, but I don't know yet."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"No, you can't. How's dinner coming?"

"It's almost done. About five more minutes."

"Do you trust me to go get buns, toppings, butter, plates and some water, too?"

"I would like to, but I can't yet," Edward commented.

"Well, you want me to trust you to?"

"I know that's hard too. So we are even; let's go together and we were both back in five minutes with everything we needed."

After we finished eating out on the picnic table, I said, "Thank you, this was delicious."

"You're welcome."

I said, "I'll clean up since you cooked." Then we headed into the galley and I started cleaning up.

Edward turned on the Lakers while I finished up in the galley. When I went to leave the room, Edward said, "Where are you going?"

"To get my laptop and school work."

"You have two minutes."

"Fine and yes sir."

I went and returned and as I sat down on the other couch, I asked, "Can I use my aircard so I can email my professors?"

"Only if I can watch you."

"Fine." So he moved to my couch. Once I was connected, I quickly went to my email account and sent all my professors the same email asking for my assignments that I had to go out of town unexpectedly. Then I signed off my email. After I was disconnected, Edward took my aircard as well.

"Let me guess; I don't get that either."

"No, sorry; I don't trust you."

I started reading from my text books but by halfway through the fourth quarter the game was really good and we both got into it from our respective couches. Edward had moved back to his couch while I was reading.

"Wow, you like sports."

"Yes, girls are allowed to like sports, too."

"What ones?"

"Football, basketball, ice skating, gymnastics, diving, and the Olympics in general. I'll play baseball or softball but I hate watching them they are to slow."

"I agree, maybe we could go play someday after all this."

"We'll see."

Then we got back into the game. It went into double overtime and in the end Lakers won.

I got up and said, "I think I'll turn in guard."

"I'll meet you down there."

"Fine."

I went to the bathroom and I was going to sleep in just my panties even though I knew how uncomfortable I was. So after I had gone to my bathroom, I quickly checked to see that Edward wasn't there, ran into my bed and pulled all the covers up. I was very uncomfortable laying in the bed like that but I rolled toward the window and tried to go to sleep. I heard my bedroom door open and Edward came in wearing running shorts and a t-shirt.

"Get out," I yelled without moving.

"No, sorry."

"What are you going to do stay up all night?"

"No, but I'll be close by and I am a light sleeper."

"Fine." To sleep I tried to go. But all I could do was toss and turn and after thirty minutes, I wasn't anywhere near asleep. I finally decided I was going to go to the bathroom again but I noticed the flat sheet was white. "Oh crap," I muttered to myself and wrapped up in the sheet, blanket and comforter.

As I went to get up, Edward was up blocking my path and said, "What are you up to now?"

"Going to the bathroom."

"Dressed like that."

"Yes, dressed like this."

Edward stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders and my back was to him at this point as I had kept walking before, so he said, "Not like that you are hiding something in there drop the blankets and then you can go." Edward took even a tighter hold on my shoulders.

"Edward, I am hiding nothing in here, please just let me go to the bathroom."

"You just did thirty minutes ago."

I knew I couldn't pull free from him I called him a bastard and stepped out of my blankets walked into the bathroom in just my black panties with tears rolling down my face. I got in the bathroom and locked both doors. I then sat down on the floor and cried, cried and cried.

Edward knocked very quietly and said, "I am so sorry. Please come out, Bella."

"No, go away," I said through tears. "I hate you and this is miserable. I just want to go home or be with my mother."

"Bella, please come out; I'm sorry and no I will not let you die."

I pulled out a couple of towels, layed them down used one as a pillow and the over as a cover. And at some point I finally fell asleep laying on the rug of the bathroom.

A/N

Please review and let me know what you think of the story idea. I promise there will be more story to come. What is your guesses of what will happen?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

(Sat)

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning, I was back in my twin bed on the boat with all my blankets on. I rolled holding onto the blankets to see what time it was. It was 8am. I thought to myself, I hadn't slept that late in years. I realized I was alone when I looked at the other bed. Then I saw the note that said, 'I'm very sorry. Edward.' As I moved my blankets, I realized I had on a t-shirt. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom. After finishing up, I looked in the mirror and I looked like hell. My eyes were all puffy and swollen. I also noticed I had on a giant t-shirt that covered clear down over my butt. I went back to the bedroom.

Edward came in and said, "You are awake, how did you sleep? And do you drink coffee?"

"No, thanks. I guess I slept okay, but how, never mind I don't want to know how I got into my bed and a t-shirt."

"I brought you a present to say I am sorry with about last night."

"What's that, my freedom?"

"No, some of my cut off sweats, they have a drawstring so you can cinch them in."

"Thanks," and I sat down on my bed and slid them on. I stood back up and said, "If I went to class like this, would the boys leave me alone?"

"No, they would want you even more because you were wearing their clothes. Shall we go see what we can have for breakfast? Then I have one more surprise for you."

"Okay," we headed up to the galley and rummaged through the refrigerator. I decided on fruit and yogurt. I took a bottle of water and sat in the living room watching TV. At 9, I got up and said, "Can I call my father now?"

Edward came and sat by me. "Bella, I talked to him at 7 this morning when he called to check on you. He is also sorry that the clothes are here are your mother's; he didn't realize. He is going to try and send out clothes when the captain delivers supplies in a week. But, he did tell me where a sewing machine is and told me to cut up anything to turn into clothes."

"Is that my surprise?"

"Yes, I'll help you sew. My mother made sure that I knew how."

"That'll be fun."

"Now the bad news, though he loves you very much, he has asked that you do not try and call him until after we come back to land."

"He wants to cut out phone calls too."

"Fine, is it okay if I go take a shower, rinse out and dry my clothes then I'll return."

"Yes, but please don't try anything."

I mumbled, "We'll see about that," under my breath and walked away.

"Were you saying something to me and do you think you will be back in thirty minutes?"

"Probably or forty minutes. Actually, first, will you tell me how you got me out of the bathroom, where this t-shirt came from, and what you saw?"

"You know, it was more fun debating with you all the time than saying I'm sorry to you all the time. I am so sorry; I didn't have any idea you had nothing on under the blankets for sleeping in. I thought you had your laptop under there so you could send an email or something. After I saw your almost naked beautiful backside go into the bathroom, I felt really low. So I sat there by the door just waiting for you to give up and hopefully come out, but I could finally tell by your breathing you had fallen asleep. I waited another twenty minutes and opened the door with the lock release."

"You picked it."

"Yes, you were laying with a towel over you; so I went and got you one of my t-shirts and helped you put it on. Yes, I saw what you think I saw; then put you in bed, put all your covers back on and left you there sleeping. I decided I owed you that much; but I will tell you this, you are beautiful and no boy from your classes would not have left you alone last night like I did."

I don't know where my nerve came from but I swaggered up to him and said, "Does that mean that I'm not good enough for you or are you gay?"

"No," he grabbed my hands pulled me down onto his lap and said, "No, you are beautiful and sexy to me. I would love to kiss you and remove my t-shirt and my shorts from your incredible body; take those black panties off of you, explore your voluptuous breasts, drive you crazy until you arch into me with your climax. However, I am your bodyguard and I have to protect you and not have sex with you." As he finished saying all of that, I felt his manhood pressing up onto my bottom. He leaned in and kissed my cheek and said, "Go take your shower; do you want my help, I could volunteer?"

"No thanks, I think I can do that myself." So I went to the bathroom, then I rinsed out my clothes first, I left the blow dryer on the towel rack aimed at my clothes to dry them. I looked at the window by the shower, I could fit, and I'd call for help from the captain's bridge. So I went into the shower, slid the window open, shimmied out and turned on the shower. As I passed each porthole, I peeked through and checked for Edward. I slowly made it pass each porthole. When I finally made it to the bridge, I opened the door and went inside. I headed straight for the radio. As I got a hold of the radio, my hand hit another button by accident on the control panel and a warning alarm went off. Then as I was about to hit the call button on the radio for help, I heard, "Drop the handset and put it down now. Oh my God, Bella what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the shower."

"Fine," and I set the radio down and as I turned around, I said, "Edward, are you putting your gun away?"

"Yes, I thought you were a burglar or something; you were supposed to be in the shower. The shower is still running."

"I know."

Edward then said as he took my arm, "Almost too bad you hit another button by accident."

"Uh huh," as I started to walk away.

Edward quickly stepped back into my path and stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder and said, "Bella, stop trying to get away. This is for your own safety."

I pulled away and said, "Shut up. Quit telling me that. I only know what's coming from you. My own father could have at least told me and explained all of this to me. Maybe you're just a sicko and you get your kicks out of kidnapping and seducing women."

"No, I don't. I don't have to kidnap women to have sex with them. Now, please, don't try to escape again or I will have to take drastic measures. Now go take a shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen to make you some clothes."

"Fine. Goodbye." I went and showered then put my hair in a ponytail. My clothes were only slightly damp so I put them back on and went up to the galley and found Edward.

"Okay, I'm back. I'm sorry for calling you a sicko."

"Yes, you are. Don't worry about it; I understand how you feel since all you know is what I'm telling you. I had hoped your father would tell you, as well; but he didn't. Now come here so that I can measure you." Edward drew out a simple A- line sleeveless dress on one set of sheets. On the second set of sheets, he drew out a full length skirt.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A long skirt!"

"That isn't going to help me very much."

"You can wear it as a long skirt; but I am going to make it also a tube style dress for you as well."

I cut out both sets and Edward sewed. At lunch we took a break and had sandwiches out on the back patio.

I went back to my studies and Edward went back to sewing. Edward had me try them on to check the hems. I came out with the first dress on. His hand brushed my leg as he was pinning and checking the hem. I felt a spark of electricity run through me. As he was pulling and checking on the hem, I leaned down and said, "A little short. Don't you think?"

"Sorry, I didn't take into account your, umm how should I say this your ummmm, voluptuous breasts, but it's still okay. I don't mind."

"Sure," and I slipped into the other dress. It was longer. It went almost to my knees as a dress; and if I wore it as a skirt, it would go all the way to the ground.

Edward was almost done and I said, "I am going to start dinner. Is salmon okay?"

"Sounds good." An hour later out on the back patio we drank white wine, salmon and sautéed vegetables.

"Delicious and thank you," he said.

"Thanks and you're welcome."

We went inside and I cleaned up the galley again. Edward had finished up the hem of my last dress and, "Will you try them on for me?"

"Sure, I guess." I came out in the shorter one first.

Edward said, "Pretty good."

"Yes, you did very good."

"Can I see the other one?"

"Sure."

I put it on as a dress with my t-shirt under it so I could show him it as a skirt next. "Nice," Edward commented.

"I like this one more."

"Now you have something to wear."

"Thanks, is it okay if I use my laptop?"

"As long as I get to watch."

"I guess, since you are my shadow and my unwanted bodyguard." I checked my email, got my assignments, wrote them down by hand -– - with no printer I was stuck. Two hours later, I went to get ready for bed. This time while I lay in bed, Edward came in and said good night. He went to leave but he left the door open and left his door open as well across the hall.

I hollered after him as he left, "Good night, Edward. Thanks for the night shirt and shorts."

"You're welcome."

**A/N**

**Edward and Bella in this story have are more out of the Twilight characters. However there is part of them in it. One thing in particular is Bella could not be a klutz in this story. Please continue to enjoy.**

**Here is more to third story. Please continue to review. Since I have started posting stories, I can now see the value of posting reviews. Please continue reading and enjoying all the stories out there; just thinking about dropping a note to regard the writers once in a while it makes us feel good. **

**Have a great weekend. **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

(Sun)

The next morning I put my new sleeveless dress on after rinsing out my panties. Edward came in and greeted me and said, "How nice I looked; how about we go up for breakfast?"

That day I spent most time on my homework and working out in the gym. While I was in the gym, I remembered the jet skis on the yacht and how to get to them. Okay, he usually gets up before me and showers, that will be my last chance to sneak away and if I got caught I was going to be in trouble but it was worth the risk. We watched the Lakers on Sunday night. After the game, I went to sleep just like last night with the two doors open between our rooms.

(Mon)

I was awake at 5 the next morning because I had been up most of the night waiting for this chance.

I pretended to be asleep when he checked on me. Fortunately, he didn't come too close to check on me. As soon as the shower came on, I added the cut off sweats went to the back of the boat. The gate was locked to go down a level that didn't stop me; I shimmied over the rail and down the level like I did when I was thirteen and stole the jet skis the first time. I leaned over the lip opened the door climbed into the freezing water unclipped the skis and floated it out. Put on my life jacket looked around and decided to head north. I climbed on and turned on the Jet Ski and away I flew.

EPOV

Back on the yacht, "Son of a bitch, she is really good; but damn she is in so much trouble," I screamed. I threw on my sweats, t-shirt, keys and gun to go after Bella. I ran to the back deck, unlocked it and went down a level and screamed at you, "Bella get your ass back here."

You turned, waved and hit the gas even harder.

I jumped in and got the other ski out. I was excited, I knew I had a chance to catch you; I had the newer, faster ski. Soon I was on the ski and coming at you.

"Bella, stop, turn around," I kept yelling. "Don't do this. Stop. Please come back I warned you a couple days ago." Within seven minutes of me yelling at you to stop, I was damn close to you. "Let's go back to the yacht," I said.

"No, I don't want to."

"You need to go back."

"No." Then you started making large sweeps across the ocean to avoid me.

"Bella, you have until I count to 20; if you don't turn the ski off, I will resort to drastic measures to stop you and keep you in check and protected until I can return you to your father." I started counting, "1,2,3….10."

"No, Edward. I won't. Just go away and when I get to land, I will stay away."

"15, 16,17,18,19,20. I'm sorry," you heard me say again. "But this is for your own protection," and within two minutes, I threw myself at you and your Jet Ski. I hit you fairly hard and we both flew through the air until we landed in the freezing ocean again. When we both resurfaced, I was in front of you and took your hands and handcuffed them together. The look on your face could have killed me; if looks could kill.

"Edward, don't do this."

"Sorry, Bella," I told you. "Two days ago when you tried to call for help, I told you the next time would be worse. Now move towards my ski." And I nudged you towards my ski. Once there, I undid one cuff and clipped the loose cuff to the back of my ski and I said, "Stay put."

I went to your ski and got the tow rope from the accessory compartment and attached it to your ski and then attached it to my ski. I climbed onto my ski.

You hollered at me, "You wouldn't tow me back, would you?"

"No, I won't though you deserve it." I leaned down, uncuffed you from the ski, helped you onto the ski. Finally, I ordered you to put your arms around me. You did then I handcuffed you again. "Behave," I ordered and as I started up the ski, I said, "Do you know how much trouble you are in?"

You didn't say anything; but you finally laid your head on my shoulder. I had to admit to myself it felt good; I was freezing and I was glad we were trying to share some of our body heat. When we got back to the boat, first I clipped the ski to the boat, I undid one of your cuffs; I helped you onto the boat and cuffed you to a chair. Ten minutes later both skis were put away and I was back on the same deck as you. I uncuffed you again and said, "Come with me," I pushed you upstairs towards your bedroom and bathroom. I then pushed you into your bathroom and said, "Put on dry clothes."

BPOV

I did. When I came out, he took one hand put the handcuff on one wrist. Then he pulled me towards the two twin beds and said, "Damn it." He turned me around and pulled me into the master suite and said, "Lay down."

I looked up at the headboard and said, "No, don't," and I tried to leave the room.

"Yes, I am. I told you I would take drastic measures," and he physically stopped me from leaving his room.

"Now, either you climb into this bed or I'll help you do it," and he pushed me towards the bed.

"Edward, no, I'm sorry. I'm begging you, please don't. I'll behave," I was almost begging and trying to leave the room. I sounded like the scared little girl, I actually was. I didn't want to be handcuffed to a bed.

"Sorry, but this is for your own good." He pushed me and I stumbled backwards until my knees ran into the bed and I fell down on it, Edward walked around to the headboard, I tried to get up but Edward said, "No," and pulled me up to the headboard. He looped the handcuff through one of the bars and handcuffed my other wrist up there.

"Edward, no please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again," and there were tears coming down my face.

"Too late, Bella. I warned you and now I'm going to go change into warm dry clothes. Don't go anywhere," and he walked into his bathroom. I lay there and within seconds of struggling I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I just lay there staring up at the ceiling. Edward returned and asked, "Do you want breakfast or anything to drink?"

"No, I don't."

"Fine, but stay put. I'll be right back."

"Like I can go anywhere."

"That's your own fault. When he came back he said, "Roll to one of your sides."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I did; I figured I was in enough trouble if I played nice maybe I would be released. He came up by the back of my head and pulled my hair together.

"What the hell are you doing?" and I started pulling on my hair but it hurt. "Don't touch my hair. I like my hair. Let it go. That would be a little extreme don't you think."

Then at my ear I heard, "SSShhhhh," and Edward said, "I love your hair; all I am going to do is get it out of your way and face." Then he combed it, brushed it, and braided it down my back and finally tied it off. "Much better," he said. "Are you sure you don't want any breakfast or a drink?"

"Not unless you are going to let me go."

"Sorry. I'll check on you in a little while." I just lay there and I must have fallen asleep because when I saw the clock again it was 11 am and I realized my hands were still attached to the bed and the whole morning came racing back.

I heard Edward say, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, please. He undid one cuff and went with me to the bathroom door. Edward turned and leaned against the door jam and looked into the bedroom and said, "I'll be right here."

I went to lower my panties and then I remembered I still had on no panties. Oh well, I went to the bathroom, flushed the toilet, and washed my hands. Edward turned and stepped away from the door as I stepped out of the door I turned to go towards the galley. Edward put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Sorry, Bella, back to bed."

"No."

"Sorry, you can't be trusted; go back to bed or I'll pick you up and put you back there myself."

"Fine," so I pulled away from his hand again and I got back in my bed prison. Edward came back up to the headboard and he cuffed me to the bed.

"I'll be back shortly with your lunch." As he left, he left me the remote for the TV and I started watching the news on CNN. Edward returned twenty minutes later with a tray. He undid one cuff from my wrist and then attached it to one of the headboard spokes. "Go ahead and sit up," Edward said, "but behave." So I did, Edward set the tray on my lap. Edward had made us tacos plus he brought me water too. I was on my third taco and part way through my second bottle of water when the taco broke and exploded everywhere on my dress, the tray and the bed.

I just laughed and said, "Thanks for the explosive taco."

"You're welcome. Let me help you."

I said, "I could do it myself, if I had my other hand."

"That's okay. I'll help; I don't trust you."

Edward first cleaned up the bed, he said, "Sorry, but the easiest way to get it off your dress,"

As I said, "Wait," he lifted the hem of my dress to shake it onto the tray and he got to see me without my panties on.

Edward became silent and just kept cleaning up the last of the food.

"Edward," I finally said as he moved the tray, "What's wrong, you have to talk to me? You have seen the rest of me naked so now you have seen all of me; what can I do?"

He set the tray down on a dresser and motioned for me to lie down so I did because he was going to recuff me to the bed. Edward lay down next to me, pulled me instantaneously against his whole body including capturing my lips. Then immediately pressed passed my lips and our tongues started a very demanding and fierce dance. He kept our bodies very tight to one another. Our bodies fit perfectly together even though he was a foot taller than me. I felt his very large and hard manhood pressing into my hips. Then Edward slowly must have found control from somewhere because he slowly pulled away from the kiss, he took my loose arm and moved it over my head. As he recuffed me, he pulled away from my lips and said, "I'm sorry but I…" and he got up and walked away.

An hour later, I was screaming for Edward and banging my wrists against the bed posts.

"What?" he said as he got to the door.

"Bathroom, please. I had two bottles of water with lunch."

"Fine," and he undid one cuff and let me get to the bathroom, Edward stood at the door again.

When I was done, I went to leave the bathroom to head back to my prison bed. Edward could hear me coming towards me and turned and said, "Put these on, please," and handed me my black panties. Edward then turned back around facing the master suite.

I slid my slightly damp panties back on and said, "Ready," and back to the bed we went. I asked as he took both my hands over my head, "Would you please just attach one of my wrists so that I can do some homework from here?"

"No, not today maybe tomorrow, I don't trust you."

"At least stay here and talk to me, I am bored."

"Fine," but he sat down on the love seat on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" I said. "You look really grumpy."

"Nothing, it's me. How did you get down to the skis this morning?"

"When I was thirteen years old, my father grounded me from using the skis. Early in the morning, when everyone was still sleeping, dad had locked the gate so I climbed over the upper level fence, and then went to one of the connecting poles between the levels slid down the pole. I leaned over the ledge since I am flexible. I opened the door and figured out how to float the ski out. I did put my life jacket on then rode away. They caught me easier and sooner than you did."

"Well, you have gotten better over the years."

"When did my dad replace the other jet ski?"

"Last year."

"Damn it."

"Good thing for me. By the way, can we do something about your underwear problem?"

"No, not unless you are going to take me home."

"Sorry."

"Then, sorry right back."

We started talking about classes again and forensics and a two hour debate started. I finally said, "Time out, bathroom break." I went and this time I just walked right back to my prison bed.

Once I was reattached to the bed, you said, "Bella, I am going to go marinate steaks for dinner then; I'll be back."

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later, we returned to our debate. Edward turned on the news for me and went to cook the steaks. "How do you like your steak?"

"Medium."

Edward returned with a tray. After he undid one cuff and attached it to the bedpost. He sat the tray in front of me and I had steak already cut up, salad and red wine. Edward sat on the couch and ate his dinner and we talked together.

I didn't make a mess with dinner and enjoyed my wine. Once dinner was over, I got to go to the bathroom again. While I was going to the bathroom, the way Edward was leaning I noticed something shiny in his waist band and as I finished washing my hand, I said, "Edward," and I came up behind him.

"What?" he asked.

"Is that a gun in your waistband?"

"Yes," he said.

"Am I in that much danger?"

"Bella, I have had it with me since you first met me."

"Would you shoot me if I didn't behave and tried to escape again?"

"No, it's our protection."

"But you aimed it at me on the bridge."

"I also put it away as soon as I realized it was you."

"I know. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"How about pjs now?"

"Fine," I was handed the t-shirt and then I went back to the bathroom and changed, came out and was cuffed back to the bed. We watched the Clippers on TV that night. We at least agreed on sports and I knew the rules and judging just as well as he did. We could both call the plays the teams should do. "Bella, how do you know so much about sports with no dad around?"

"Simple, I am competitive and so that rolled into me watching sports."

Then we watched the news at 11. After it was over, I rolled over and said, "Good night, I'll see you in the morning. Will you let me free in the morning?"

Within two minutes, I heard, "Maybe, we will see depending on how you behave. Good night." and the weight changed on the bed.

I quickly flipped to where he was at and said, "What the hell are you doing? You go across the way, there is no way I can escape being handcuffed."

A/N

Someone commented that she hadn't tried to escape anymore. She was just coming up with a plan.

Oh boy what will happen next. Review and then maybe you will find out. You all know I am kidding the rest of the story is almost finished being edited.

Oh boy it's Monday again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is a warning. This is about to get HOT. I rated this M for a reason. **

**This is still a romance story but it is about to get HOT. You have been warned. I hope you still enjoy.**

Chapter 5 –

Edward said, "No, I'm not. You have proven yourself too dangerous to be left alone. Now, roll over and go to sleep."

"No, I won't. Get out."

"No, this bed is comfortable."

"Then I'll make it uncomfortable," and I started flipping, flopping, and kicking the bed

Edward said, "Stop it."

"No, leave and I will."

"Stop it or I will stop you!"

"I told you; I'll stop it when you leave. I hate you."

"I hate you more. I didn't want this babysitting job; so stop it, you have until I count to five."

"No," and I kept kicking and pulling on the headboard.

"1,2,3,4,5 I warned you and I only know one way to get you to stop." He rolled towards me and then rolled on top of me. His one hand caught my face and the other caught my arms and trapped them over my head pinned in place. He then lowered his lips and said, "I hate you and I hate you for making me do this." He kissed me and pressed it open immediately. The hatred turned into an all encompassing passion. Edward soon had my t-shirt pushed up laying on my handcuffed arms. He kissed his way to my breasts where I arched into him and felt his groin pressing very solidly against me. He continued to kiss and nibbled on my breasts alternating between them and then started sucking on them. He nibbled and flicked them with his tongue making my nipples very hard. I groaned against his kisses and arched off the bed trying to get closer to Edward the whole time. The fire inside of me was building very quickly; his hand moved my panties down and his fingers played in my forest and found me hot, wet and eager to accept him. Edward pushed his shorts and briefs down as he continued kissing and exploring my body. He found his way back up to my lips and his fingers entered my womanhood for the first time where I arched higher into Edward and growled against his kisses this time. If I wasn't groaning, I was whimpering from his touch and kisses. I hate you; I would hear at a whisper before he would attack another part of my body. Finally, he entered me with his full weight and his manhood pressed very quickly past my virgin barrier and I screamed in surprise, ecstasy and pain all at the same time. "Oh my God," I heard and Edward got up very quickly grabbed his shorts, briefs and t-shirt and left. "I hate you. I'm sorry, yet again," I heard. Then I was stuck basically naked because I couldn't get my shirt back down to my body and the covers had all been kicked away.

I rolled into the fetal position and cried for ten minutes because it was an amazing feeling that had been building in my body. He left me; he left me physically exposed and broken, and mentally exposed. What I had been feeling, I had never felt before. I didn't want it to end, but it was ending way to fast and then I felt a different kind of warm down by my womanhood kind of like I had my period or something was wrong. Now that the buzz was gone, I was getting chilly laying there naked with no covers. "Edward," I yelled through my tear stained face "Something's wrong. Help me please," and I was back in tears. I waited a few minutes and Edward didn't come. "Edward," I yelled but almost sobbing, "Come on, I need help. There's something wrong."

Edward finally got back to the door and said, "What?" then cursed because as he saw me, he saw me laying there completely naked.

"Help me, please," I whimpered my face was red with tears running down it.

After Edward's eyes had scanned my entire naked body still lying there and then my face and the tears and the scared expression on my face. The pain on Edward's face grew on his face then his eyes noticed my womanhood and the sheets. Edward's knees gave out and held the door frame as he collapsed down to the ground.

"Edward, please help me," coming out in almost a whisper again.

Edward then slowly got up, came over to my side of the bed and said, "I'm so sorry." He pushed my t-shirt down over my body, unhooked one wrist and I slowly went to sit up and get out of bed. Edward had me easily scooped into his arms.

I said, "I still hate you."

"Don't worry. I hate you too, but I hate myself even more." He set me down in the bathroom and said, "I'll be right at the door." I went to the bathroom and tried to clean up all the blood and spotting.

Once my panties were back on and I was washing my hands, I said, "I could really use a bath."

"No bath tubs here remember."

"Oh hell."

"Grab a towel," and as I did Edward scooped me back up, carried me back to bed and then told me to drop the towel. So I did, Edward easily held me with one hand, spread out the towel and laid me back down on it very carefully. For a minute, I thought he wasn't going to handcuff me. He had started running his hands very gently over my face and whispered, "I'm sorry." But then he moved his hands over to my shoulders and he pulled my wrists up to the headboard where I was quickly recuffed. He then said, "I'll be right back." When he came back with a tray about fifteen minutes later, there were two bowls and some towels. Edward sat at the foot of the bed where he gently urged me to open my legs up for him. He used a body cleanser all over my womanhood and inner thighs cleaning the last of the blood and spotting up. I couldn't say or do anything. Thankfully, Edward couldn't tell how excited this was all making me. I just kept my eyes tightly closed praying for some relief in one way or another. Edward gently rinsed the area as well and finally, patted it dry. Lastly, he helped me slide my panties back on.

I found my voice finally but it came out very huskily and said, "Thank you. Edward, the pain in your eyes is worse than mine, I think. What are you going to do about the bed?"

"For right now, you are staying put. The towel will protect you from the blood on the sheets."

"Edward, stop, sit down next to me please."

He did but maintained about eighteen inches of space between us. "Bella, I ruined you; I ruined your first experience."

"Yes, when you left, you killed the fire. You killed the passion. You killed the need burning inside of me."

"But we hate each other."

"Yes but hatred and passion cause the same reactions in your brain."

"So that's why you think I did what I did to you."

"Yes."

"Now will you go to sleep?"

"I'll try."

**A/N – I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Just wait to see what happens next. Please review. Remember this is going to continue to be hot. I like receiving your comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Same comment as last chapter. This is going to continue to be HOT; trust me there is a story mixed in here as well. This is rated M for a reason.**

Chapter 6

(Tuesday)

Halfway through the night an arm was laying over me and then slowly Edward rolled on top of me and that is what woke me up. I wasn't afraid because the look on his face even with his eyes closed was so soft and gentle. We started kissing, this time more slowly and softly, while the passion built. He opened the kiss and I easily shared in that tongue dance and this time I moved my kisses towards his ear. "Edward, are you awake?" I whispered.

He whispered back, "Yes, but you are right; I owe you this the right way or as right as it can be. We continued kissing and exploring one another's bodies. Edward quickly moved my shirt back up over my head and he used his hands to explore my body as he kissed his way down to my breasts again. As he took one of my breasts back into his mouth, he rolled the other nipple between his fingers making that one hard and then his mouth and fingers switched nipples. I arched up into him and whimpered while his lips moved between my lips and breasts. Then one of his hands and fingers slowly heated my womanhood up with gently strokes and rubbing over my folds into my clit. His fingers finally slid back into my womanhood and curled up into my g-spot and sent me over the edge very quickly. I moaned Edward's name and arched into him as close as I could get. As I slowly floated down from my first orgasm, Edward shifted his body and I could feel his manhood pressed against my lower abdomen.

I whimpered, "Please Edward give me one hand free; I need to touch you and explore your body as well."

"Beautiful, not this time. There is no time," and he quickly disposed of his shorts and briefs. As he shifted around on top of me to prepare to enter me, his sensual lips came back down on mine and captured them very possessively and then he finally drove into me. The little whimpers and gasps were captured in our passionate kisses. One hand held us very close together and the other one was exploring between the both of us. His hand worked his way down to just outside where we were connected. He was kissing my lips and I was moving with him then he rubbed just the right spot around my clit and I arched even higher into him which caused Edward to pull me even tighter into him. All that together caused me to explode into him. As I climaxed and started shaking, Edward climaxed into me. "Bella, you are amazing," as he gently kissed my glistening body and brushed the lose strands of hair from my face. "SHHHH do not cry," as he found tears on my face and then he gently kissed the tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, but amazing isn't quite the right word for what just happened between us."

Edward then looked at me and said, "I think you could use a shower."

"Yes, I could."

"But, can I trust you?"

"Edward, if I take a shower, I am going to have a hard time standing. My legs are still very shaky from what we just did. I am still floating from some very amazing sex."

"Beautiful, are you telling me that if you take a shower right now, I am going to have to hold you up in the shower."

"Yes, I think so."

With that both of my hands were released, he left my t-shirt on the bed and he had us in the shower very quickly with warm water running over us. Yes, Edward held onto me; when I dropped my head back into the spray of the shower, Edward slowly got a hold of my braid and undid the braid very slowly. He helped me wash my hair. Then he whispered, "Do you think you can stand on your own now?"

"I suppose," I said.

Then Edward slowly sank to the floor of the shower, he got a hold of the shave gel and my razor and slowly shaved my legs all the way up to my thighs. I first held the shower walls with both of my hands and then I finally leaned over and put my hands on his shoulders and groaned, "Edward." Once he finished with my thighs, he slowly got me to step a couple of steps backwards until my hips and thighs were pressed against the shower wall. Then Edward started kissing my womanhood and sucking it with his lips and his fingers took their turns playing their own dance on my womanhood, my folds and my clit. He rubbed, licked, stroked and sucked. Two of his fingers slid inside of me and I groaned.

Eventually, I moaned, "Edward," and my nails slid into his shoulders he stopped the kiss on my womanhood. Then slowly and purposefully, he kissed his way up until his lips captured mine and our tongues rejoined in the act. The taste of me on his lips was so intoxicating; I couldn't get enough so I kept trying to pull him closer to me. He then lifted my whole body up then slowly lowered my body straight down against him with constant contact between the two of us. Finally, I was settled onto his manhood and he was holding me pressed against the shower wall and this time Edward exploded inside of me with all of his passion while I was still pressed against the shower wall on his second thrust into me. Edward finally turned off the shower and wrapped me in a towel and wrapped one around his waist scooped me into his arms then carried me into the bedroom. He laid me down on the love seat like I was a very fragile and breakable china doll.

"Don't go anywhere, Beautiful," he said. "I have something for you and I'm going to change the sheets for us."

"Okay," I said with effort and laid back and closed my eyes. After what felt like a few minutes later though I never heard Edward making any noise around me, he gently kissed my lips and asked, "Bella, if you're awake and can hear me, please open your eyes."

I did. Edward was handing me a short tank style top and a matching pair of shorts with ruffles as the hem but yet short shorts.

"Thank you, but you are being way to nice to me."

"No, I'm not. I need you to have clothes to wear particularly underwear. If you wear these to sleep in, a certain pair of black panties will be available every morning clean and dry. Now, do you think you can get into the bathroom and get dressed."

"I suppose, but I was very comfortable here."

"That's fine, but you cannot sit or sleep there in just a towel."

"Fine," I held my towel and I stood up.

Edward was there holding my arm asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I took my pjs in my other hand and went into the bathroom sat down went to the bathroom, then washed my hands, slipped on my pjs and as I started to braid my hair.

Edward came in and said, "I'll do that." Edward finished braiding my hair down my back. As he finished tying it off, I was quickly back in his arms where he carried me back to bed and laid me down on the clean sheets. He slowly took my hands in his hands and stretched them over our heads and then I was handcuffed back to the bed. As Edward went to lie down on his pillows, he quickly and briefly kissed my nose and as he pulled away he was smiling at me even as he finished laying down on his side of the king bed, he finally said, "It's almost 3, do you think you can sleep now?"

"Maybe, are you staying?"

"Yes, are you going to throw another temper tantrum?"

I rolled to my other side so that I wasn't looking at his incredibly hot and sexy body. I tried to ignore the comment he had just made and that he was laying in the same bed as me in a pair of boxers. I felt Edward pull the sheet and blanket up over me. As a peaceful silence fell through the room, I heard, "Good night, beautiful."

**A/N I know there are plenty of you following this story. So drop me a note once and a while. I promise I will not threaten pulling the story or not updating as often. Just a review here or there would be nice to. Please review. Have a great Wednesday. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry just a reminder one more time – This is a HOT romantic story**

Chapter 7

I did fall asleep and at 7am; I heard him on the phone in the bathroom quietly talking. All I could hear was, I can't…No I won't ….She's too good for me…..No I won't….Protection…. Damn it….. No, I am her body guard….Fine, Goodbye…Then silence and Edward returned to bed. I felt the bed give as he got back in the bed with me. With the quiet again, I fell back to sleep. I woke up again three hours later and I definitely needed to go to the bathroom.

"Edward," I said as I started to stretch I realized how sore I felt and then I groaned as I continued stretching.

"Yes, Bella," I heard from Edward who I finally saw sitting on the couch in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Bathroom, please."

"Okay," he came and undid one cuff.

As I started to get up, I moaned.

Edward took one of my arms to help support me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sore and stiff like after a very hard workout. I'm sorry for that pun."

"Beautiful, I'm sorry. Last night should have been gentle but your body did amazing things to me so I exploited your body some and for that I am sorry." He left me in the bathroom.

After I went to the bathroom, I was looking at myself in the mirror. To me, I thought I looked different. My glow was different; like one of my facets had changed. Almost like, I had a secret.

When I came out of the bathroom, I went to head back to my bed but Edward said, "Come on, I'll take you to the living room and make you breakfast."

"Really."

"Yes, but I am still going to attach you to something."

We got into the living room and Edward looked around and then pulled me toward the sofa and said, "Sit" and then attached me to the end table. But he stayed standing over me, finally he leaned down really close to my face and whispered, "I like this outfit on you. You look beautiful in it."

"Thank you for the sleeping outfit; it was very comfortable but where did you get the elastic and buttons?"

"Umm, umm, I'm not sure how you will feel, but I will tell you this there are less of your mother's clothes here."

"Do you mind?"

"No, that's okay, I guess."

"It's nothing that you see."

"You're right," and as Edward turned to leave I said, "Edward, will you sit down for a few minutes please?"

"Sure," and he did

"Edward, what finally happened between us was better than amazing last night. It was so romantic in the end."

"Shhh," he said. "How can you say last night was romantic when you were handcuffed to a bed?"

"Okay, so everything about last night wasn't romantic, but how you held me and cleaned me up, touched me and kissed me was."

"Bella, stop."

"No, Edward. I want to know what you were really thinking when you cleaned off my skirt earlier in the day?"

"I knew I had to get you underwear because I needed you with more clothes on. My manhood tightened up very hard, very quickly and I wanted to do more the just kiss you."

"Then you kissed me deliriously."

"Bella, deliriously. How long has it been since you have been on a date?"

"Back over New Years and, no, his kiss was not at all like yours were. I just wanted you to keep kissing me every time you started. They were mesmerizing. And then our tongues would get involved and I wouldn't stop unless you did. Did you notice that?"

"Yes, I did. But Bella you can't say that, you hated me remember. I handcuffed you to a bed."

"Yes, I did but the passion was beautiful and I loved it. I didn't even care that I was handcuffed. I would stay handcuffed like that forever if I got to have sex like that all the time. Then you collapsed against the door frame after seeing how you left me and what you did to me? Then you carefully carried me to the bathroom and then even more gently returned me to my bed. Eventually, you gently and so lovingly cleaned me up."

"I know. I was responsible for the pain I caused you and I left you in."

"What was it like cleaning me up? Have you ever done that for another woman?"

"No, I probably will never do it for anyone else again."

"Why not? It was so sensual."

"Because I don't think there will ever be any other woman for me like you. You and I were amazing together, even though you were handcuffed to a bed."

"Edward being handcuffed to the bed didn't make it so that I had to have sex with you I still chose to do that. I didn't see you stopping after you woke up and found yourself lying on top of me. What did it do for you?" I asked.

"I can answer that the easy way. It led to the dream of us making love which led to the real thing."

"Okay, I have one more question?"

"What's that?"

"You said you hated me an awful lot while we had sex. Please tell me that…."

"Bella, they were just words. I couldn't hate you; our bodies are a great mix. I knew I shouldn't be doing this to you but I couldn't stop. Your body had me totally captivated. I was right when we first got here; your body is stunning. I loved taking my t-shirt off of you. I loved supporting you in the shower. I have never orgasmed two times that closely together or ever wanted to. A shower will never be the same again."

"So!"

"So what?"

"Is that the end?"

"No, I'll probably try to seduce you daily. By the way, I really enjoyed washing and drying your panties yesterday?"

"Really? May I now have breakfast?"

"Actually all this talking about yesterday and this morning has gotten me very distracted from actual food," he laid down sliding me underneath of him. I felt his manhood pressing against me. Unfortunately one way we moved together while working his hand towards my womanhood. I said ouch pretty loudly as my hand cuffed to the end table was pulled. Suddenly my hand came free from the end table, and we were back on our bed. My top was thrown to the side. Edward's t-shirt went away then my hands were cuffed back to the bed. He then kissed his way down to my womanhood and my shorts were quickly disposed of. He looked up at me and whispered, "I would have done one thing differently last night."

"What's that?"

"I would rather have gently kissed and blow dried your womanhood after I had cleaned it all up." He slowly did and then kissed his way back to my lips and quickly entered me. He thrust in and out of me very quickly. One of his hands took turns playing with my nipples keeping them both hard and teased for him.

He shifted his hips one time and I screamed, "Oh fuck Edward. I am so close."

He held his position and said, "Come with me, Beautiful." Edward came inside of me at the same time as I did. He gently rolled off of me and kissed my lips. As he climbed out of bed, he leaned back down to me and said, "Stay put," and he gently kissed my shoulder. He gently laid a blanket up on me and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to take a quick shower."

When he returned from his shower, he undid one wrist and laid my jammies on the bed and said, "I'll be in the hall once you are dressed," and that's where he waited. When I came out in the hall, Edward took one of my hands; hand and hand we finally returned to the living room. Once I was reattached to the end table, I heard at a whisper, "Would you like French toast?"

"Sure," that is what we had. After breakfast, Edward led me to the lower patio handcuffed me to the deck. When he returned he gave me my laptop and sat down next to me while I checked my emails. Then I slowly worked on a paper that I needed to get done.

At 1pm, Edward brought me lunch. When he sat the tray in front of me, I looked at the salad and then up at Edward and said, "Salad with one hand, Edward that's funny."

Whenever I poked things other food pieces went flying. I finally finished it. Edward got up and took my tray. As he went back inside, I said, "Edward?"

He turned around and said, "Yes."

"Would you bring me a beer and my criminology book?"

"Sure," Edward said.

When he returned, I spent the next hour drinking my beer and reading. Edward started a debate on one of my class topics again. When it seemed to be winding down, I asked, "Why did you leave me last night when you found out I was a virgin and say, "Oh my God." 

Edward moved closer to me, kissed my lips and said, "I was surprised and your scream brought me back to reality way to quick. So I am sorry I got up left you like that, but I think I made up for it later and again this morning."

"Yes, you did. Are you just like the rest of the boys in the class?"

"No, I'm older and more mature."

"So mature that you kidnapped me, drugged me and took advantage of me."

"The first two, yes, the last one, no. I think we did that together. Oh yeah, I'm 28 and I never flirted with you."

"But did you drool?"

"Like they did."

"No, oh really," I said and I put my free hand down in his lap. "Outward," I smiled.

Edward said, "No, it wasn't outward because I had a text book and a notebook to cover what you call my outward reaction. But I will tell you this, whenever we got up and walked around, I always had myself back under control. But I always enjoyed seeing you in class and the way you flipped your hair after talking to the boys and trying to get rid of them that didn't work with me." Then he captured my lips. When he tried to get us a little more comfortable, he pulled my attached to the boat arm a little too much.

Then I said, "Ouch."

"Sorry, come here," he reached over me unclipped my arm lifted me off the lounger, kissed me and carried me to our bed. While he walked, I used my hands and explored his chest.

"Nice," I said. "Firm, yet still soft and look at all the little curls and I teased him with my hands,"

Once he got us down to the bed, he laid me down and stretched my hands over my head.

"Edward, please don't."

"How about a compromise?" he said between kisses.

"What?"

First he sat me up and my dress went flying. We started kissing and we gently fell together back down onto the bed. Again Edward raised my arms over my head, but this time after I heard the two clicks of the handcuffs, my one hand still could come down. I smiled and said, "I get one hand tonight."

"Yes, I like how it felt having you explore my chest as we came down here. Just promise me you won't try and choke me or we go back to the old way."

"I'll behave," I helped him push away his polo and I explored every inch my one hand could reach. I finally maneuvered to get a hold of his manhood and his manhood throbbed against my hand and fingers. He was so large in my hands. I looked up into Edward's face with a half smile and half scared face.

"What Bella?"

"You are so large. How did you….?"

"Oh, Beautiful. Your womanhood blossomed open for me and we fit together beautifully maybe that's why there was that small scream the first time I pressed through but now we fit together perfectly." While we did all that talking, I had continued gently pumping his manhood, he captured my hand and said, "That's enough," and my hand was back over my head. Edward quickly slid into me and this time I got to wrap my free hand around his neck. Because I could use my own arm we got even closer in our own dance together and we finally orgasmed as one. He then rolled to his side and pulled my body in close to his. "Your body is heavenly and sexy, my little beautiful one."

"Thank you. We go from I hate you to now I am beautiful."

"Oh," as I said earlier, "I couldn't hate you. I hated the assignment of babysitting but now I think I am going to enjoy this job and it will not be any form of babysitting." He reached up and undid my cuff and handed me my jammies, "Now, go get them on and I will get us something light for dinner." When I was back in bed, one hand was cuffed, we ate sandwiches and carrots and coronas together in bed. We lay in bed and watched a basketball game together and as it came to an end. He asked one or two cuffs tonight. "If I leave only the one attached like you are right now, do you promise to behave?"

"Yes, I'll behave."

Once I was lying down, I tossed and turned then Edward finally said, "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this; I can't get comfortable with one arm up and one arm down." He took my down one stretched it up to the other one and it was clicked into place as well.

"Thank you, I think," and so to sleep I went with my arms handcuffed other my head but an incredible man laying an arm around me as I fell asleep.

**A/N**

**As someone at the end of one of their chapters wrote, reviews equal love.**

**For those of you that are leaving me reviews already, thank you so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Just remember this is rated M for a reason**

Chapter 8

(Wed)

Edward let me go to the bathroom as soon as I got up. He made me an omelet while I read and did homework.

Edward always sat with me when I checked my email. He still kept my air card and cell phone. We spent the rest of the day working on my homework and after dinner, he came over and leaned over the couch and whispered, "I have let you do school work all day and not even kissed you once, but I want you."

"Edward, I need a shower."

He undid the handcuff and then looked at me. "Shower first and then maybe…."

I smiled and said, "Edward, what are you offering?" and then I wiggled in his arms. We made it to the shower and finally fell into bed together.

During the days, we talked, debated and I worked on school work; but every night after dinner, we had some phenomenal sex in that bed or the shower. We spent the rest of the week like that together but now Edward did all the cooking and cleaning because he wouldn't leave me without the handcuffs Our passion brought us together every night.

(Sat)

I woke up at 6:15 Saturday morning, and I was alone. I could hear shuffling going on over my head and mumbled voices on the boat. Thirty minutes later Edward was back on the bed, I asked, "Where were you and who was here?"

"We had a delivery of fresh food."

I smiled and asked, "Does that mean clothes for me?"

"No. However, the captain stopped and got you panties and bras. Let's see how he did." Edward dumped out the bag. Several bras and a package of panties fell out. Edward said with a very larger smile on his face, "Thongs and bras sized 38DD."

I smiled and said, "How did he know?"

"Oh, some laundry I have been doing."

"What about the thongs?"

"That the captain did all on his own, which I will have to thank him for later."

I punched Edward with my free hand and said, "Bathroom, please."

"Ouch," he said then Edward undid both wrists from the handcuffs.

"What, I'm free."

"Bella, you have been very well behaved since Tuesday morning. So yes, during the day when we are together, I will not have you handcuffed; but at night…."

"I know, I know." I grabbed a bra and the package of panties and went to the bathroom. When I came out, I had on the short sleeveless dress that Edward had made me.

"Are you hungry?" he said and kissed me since he came to the foot of the bed to meet me.

"I guess," suddenly the dress went flying up over my head as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Oh," I said. Then I took both of my hands down to the hem of his polo and as we continued kissing both of my hands worked their way up his abs and chest. I pulled back from the kiss; and this time his shirt went flying and then I said, "Wow."

"What was that for? You have seen me lots of times without a shirt on."

"I can touch you with both of my hands and you feel exquisite and smooth. Your abs and chest are lean and defined and so smooth."

"Yes, you can. Now turn around," he almost growled at me.

"Why?" I asked almost teasing him.

"I have a better idea," and he scooped me up and laid me on the bed next to him. He rolled me onto my stomach and straddled me down by my legs. He leaned down by my ear slipped my hair away from it and whispered, "Your ass is incredible in this thong even better than your little black bikini bottom was I might just throw that out so that you can only wear thongs." He kissed my exposed ass.

I jumped a little, not expecting him to kiss my ass; I also stated wiggling and twitching for his touch on more of my body. "Stop wiggling, beautiful. I am going to give you a massage first and I want you to lay here and enjoy it. With you wiggling though, it will make it very difficult on me." He started up at my shoulders and gave me a massage. As he worked down my body, my bra was quickly unhooked and thrown to the side of the bed. He continued the massage down to my ass. He massaged my ass; and all I was thinking to myself was oh my god, this is amazing and I am getting so wet for him. He kept me pinned down with his weight and his hand work all over my body. Finally, he slid a little further down my body and used his knee and spread my legs apart for him further. Once the additional space was created, his fingers walked until they found my womanhood. "Fuck, Bella you are soaking wet?"

"I am fucking horny for the man that is massaging my body so completely. The last massage I had did not include my pussy and clit." I let out a very soft groan as he continued to work my clit. The massage he gave me was amazing on my womanhood. While he was massaging me, he was leaning down on me kissing my ear, neck and shoulders. "Fuck, Edward. Oh my god," I moaned underneath of Edward as his fingers curled inside my womanhood and hit my g-spot. I went straight into an eternal orgasm. I was shaking against Edward. He stopped the massage and rolled to his back. Edward pulled me on top of him and cuddled me as I floated and saw stars for a long while. He wiped the glistening from my face and body as well as brushed my hair from my face. Finally he helped me seat myself of his still rock hard manhood with me laying down on him. Edward pulled our lips back together where both of our tongues were very demanding in their dance. When I had a second to catch my breath, "Edward please, I am dying I already need a second release this pace is so damn sexy and you are hitting just the right spot. I am totally out of control."

He said, "Tell me what you want me to do?"

"Please, my clit, I need you to massage me there. Please, now, I need you now. Please."

"What, you want this?" His fingers went between us and got very close. When I tried to get closer, Edward said, "Patience, my archangel."

"No more," I barely got out.

"Beautiful," and he took one of my hands and he pulled it together between us. Then together we touched the spot and rubbed it together. Finally I exploded and was shaking, quaking and glistening everywhere. He pulled me in even tighter then he took my hips locked them in place over top of him and drove into me and on his fifth lift into me, I felt him explode into me, "Fuck, Bella. You body is my perfect sex toy." Edward then held us close but rolled us side by side, "You are heaven Bella. I can't get enough of you."

I tried to smile and said, "I think you're trying to kill me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I still feel like I am floating, falling and my body is not attached to itself. All I feel is the heat in my core and my heart."

"Well, Beautiful, this is one reason I didn't want to spend two weeks with you. After I saw you and felt how I reacted to you the first day in class, I knew I was in trouble."

"Well you made me feel again, starting in classes with all the debating. Now with all the sexual pleasure you bring out of me, I am feeling allover again; just please, don't purposely break me. I can't handle it."

"I won't; but I guarantee you this, this may have been lust initially based on hatred but this is the best sex I have ever had."

I said almost in a giggle, "Well, this is the only sex I have ever had and I think you have set the standard very high. Edward, how do you know...?" My voice trailed off and I finally said, "Never mind."

"What were you going to ask?"

"Never mind. It really doesn't matter. I'm hungry; let me get dressed and I'll make you breakfast."

"Sorry, Beautiful, the no handcuff rule only applies if we are in the same room."

"Fine."

"Give me a wrist and I'll go take a shower, first."

As he left for his shower, he said, "Cover up that heavenly body," and he threw a blanket on me. When he came back, I was sound asleep. The next thing I knew I smelled blueberry pancakes and my hand was being uncuffed.

"Sit up, Beautiful; so you can have breakfast."

"Okay," and as I started to sit up.

Edward threw me a dress and said, "Please, put this on or we won't get breakfast yet."

I did and said, "I thought I was going to make you breakfast."

"You can tomorrow. I wore you out this morning and when I came out of the shower, you were sound asleep, so scoot over so we can eat."

We each ate our pancakes; Edward poked the last bite he said, Open up, Beautiful," I did for him. After I finished the last bite, Edward said, "Go take your shower and I'll wait for you; then we can go up on deck."

I did get up but I crawled out to the foot of the bed and then climbed out, as I did I heard, "I love that ass." I just turned and smiled.

In the steam of the hot shower, I relaxed and whispered to myself at least I'm getting hot sex out of this. Edward is amazing and I love how my body is reacting to him. When I came out again, my sundress was back on plus a bra and a thong, Edward was waiting with my laptop and took one of my hands and said, "Let's go; I believe you have a paper to finish."

"Yes, I do."

So out on the second deck we went, I sat at the table and worked all through lunch and by late afternoon, I was happy with it. "It's done; I need to email it. Can I have my aircard?"

Edward handed me my aircard and I sent the paper off. I checked my emails and Edward asked, "Who is that one from?"

"A cousin. Oh don't worry, I'm not answering it today."

Thanks, Bella. The captain brought us some fresh lobsters; how does that sound for dinner?"

"Can I help?" I asked as I shut down my computer.

"Of course," to the galley, we both went. Edward poured us each a glass of wine while we started the lobsters.

"Do I still get to go home next Saturday?"

"Yes, the captain will be back at around 4am; so that we are back to the docks early before they get to busy, I want to get you home early and not have too many people see us come in." During dinner, I had another glass and a half of wine and so did Edward. We went to the living room after the galley was cleaned up and we started watching a movie. Half way through, I lay down on his lap and Edward draped an arm over me. He was just gently rubbing his hand on my belly and side. It was all very relaxing and comfortable.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"What did you start to ask me this morning before you took your shower?"

Thanks to the wine and my relaxed state I just blurted out, "How do you know all those sexual things that you do to me? How many women have you been with? I'm sorry," I said. "I should just appreciate what you do to me and be happy." I tried to roll away to escape because I was so embarrassed by my question.

Edward stopped me and rolled me so that I was on my back on his lap looking straight up at him. "Beautiful, my mother was a sex therapist and taught me that…."

"Stop, Edward. I don't want to here anymore."

"Bella, Shh. She taught me, for the greatest sex, both partners need to be pleased, so learn what a woman's trigger is. From research in my mother's books, not other women, I learned the most sensitive spot on a woman is outside around your clit. While for men, it is inside. Now, what were you thinking?"

"Edward, please don't ask me that. My mind just couldn't handle that message when I have two and a half glasses of wine in me."

"Come on," and he tickled me and I started giggling.

"No, please don't. I am embarrassed enough."

"Fine, as to how many women?"

"Shhh, I don't want to know like I said that was just the wine talking."

"1 in high school, three in college, one while a police officer and none in the last four years though I thought about it. I have grown up and decided I wanted a relationship first. I have been out on dates but no one has captured my fancy. Now you on the other hand, and his hand came down and captured my breast through my dress and started massaging it. You have an incredible body that goes with your incredible mind that I am going to enjoy for the next week."

"Really?"

"Oh yes." And I was carried down to our bed where we had hot fucking sex again for hours. I finally drifted off to sleep completely exhausted.

**A/N**

**Please review and have a great weekend. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry this is a short chapter. But it was a good cut off point. As you know with me I will update again soon.**

CHAPTER 9 –

(Sunday)

We were up on deck when I heard a speed boat coming up the ocean towards us. I turned to watch it and Edward said, "Get down," and his gun was out. He was watching the speed boat from a crouched position on the upper deck of the boat.

"What?" I said.

"Bella, I don't know who that is and no one has been up here all week. Please stay down, go inside and stay down."

I went inside but stayed close to the door to try and see and hear what I could. As the boat got closer, I could see police lights on top of it. When Edward saw the police lights, he put his gun back in his waist band and went down a level to meet the boat and the officer. Edward tied the boat to the side of ours. They were talking, it seemed quite pleasant but I could only here parts of the conversation. I heard words like, "view, beautiful, enjoying ourselves, father's boat, quiet and alone time." Then I heard, "Okay, just a minute, Bella, Beautiful."

"Yes," and I stepped out on the upper patio

"Can you come here please?"

"Sure," and as I got to the stairs, Edward offered me a hand and I felt something slide on my left hand. Edward finished walking me over to the police officer.

"Captain, this is my beautiful bride. Bella, this is Captain Stevens."

"Hello," and as I reached out, I saw the beautiful diamond ring he had slipped on my hand.

"Hello, Captain, thanks for checking on us all the way up here. I know we are the only boat way up here but I love the views and the solitude."

"No problem."

"Good bye, captain. It was nice meeting you." Edward untied the lines and the captain started to drive away. As we waved, Edward leaned over and said, "I am going to kiss you so he sees that too." Edward really exaggerated the kiss and he even exaggerated an ass grab as well.

As the kiss slowly came to an end, I said, "So, we are married now; where did this come from?" as I fingered the diamond ring on my hand.

"It was my mother's and I am always prepared for anything." I took it off and gave it back to him. As I placed it into his palm, I reached up to his ear and said, "I have a secret for you."

"What's that?"

"Do you know how sexy you looked when you first pulled out your gun and got crouched down by the couch?"

"How sexy did I look?"

"So sexy that I could feel my nipples straining against the lace of my bra and I felt instantly warm down in my gut."

As soon as I finished that statement, Edward was right next to me saying, "Really." He was rubbing his hands over the sides of my body and came up and found my nipples very hard straining against my bra.

"Yes."

"We may have to go check on this," and I was in his arms and back in our bed in minutes. Clothes were quickly pushed away and in minutes, we were glowing in a sexual frenzy aftermath. We had dinner in the living room that night. As we were finally falling asleep in our bed, I asked Edward, "Would you let me sleep alone if I asked you too?"

"Why do you want to?"

"No I think if you tried to leave me now, I would probably cry until you came back to our bed."

Edward rolled and pulled me in even closer to him. "I am so glad that you said that to me." At night, he would only cuff one hand to the headboard because he would hold me and I held him with my free hand.

**A/N Please drop a little love by hitting the review button. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - another chapter enjoy your Sunday

Chapter 10

Monday at 6am his cell phone started ringing, he jumped up and got it then left the room.I heard him say, "Okay, relax, I'll check, No she hasn't, don't worry, I'll take care of it," When Edward returned, his face was almost numb looking, there was fear written all over it.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward said.

"Yes, I can tell by looking at your face; you almost look scared about something."

"To bad, Beautiful, I'm not talking," but he pulled me in close and started rubbing my body and he managed to change the topic because I couldn't refuse his touching me. We had sex again and I fell back to sleep for a little while in his arms.

At breakfast, he asked, "The paper that was due the Friday I…."

Then I said, "Kidnapped me. What you can't say it?"

"No, I don't like to particularly now. Anyway, when did you finish that paper?"

"Late Thursday night but I was having problems with my printer. So around midnight, I went into my dad's office and got connected to the network. It still took me another hour to get it printed. I finally got to bed around 1:30 am, why, when did you finish yours?"

Edward just smiled at me

"Oh yeah, you weren't really doing any of the work."

"Edward, what brought all that up?"

"Just the way you get everything done early and turned in since you have been on the boat. I thought you would have had it done sooner."

"No, because I have so much time here. I am just hoping I do enough they'll let me take my finals and graduate."

"I'm not worried, they will."

After breakfast my laptop came out, my aircard was returned; I got connected to the internet. In my email I had another assignment, I had read the information but Edward watched while I did some additional research. By lunch I had enough notes, Edward leaned over and whispered, "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes, please."

With lunch in hand, we went outside onto the deck and enjoyed a beer with our lunch. I stayed outside and started writing. Edward saw one of my paragraphs I typed and he started a debate with me again. This time I got up and looked at him in the face and said, "You are so annoying."

He took my hands pulled me down towards him and said, "You are so beautiful," and then kissed me. As he finished the kiss he said, "You are tasty, too."

I went to the bathroom and when I came back outside, I returned to working on my paper.

That afternoon we started using the gym on the boat, we both used the weight set. Edward would encourage me to do extra sets. I smiled at him and said, "You better be careful; I may get strong enough I could over power you."

"Not likely beautiful," and he easily had me pressed against the wall to make out with me. "I know your weaknesses," he whispered at my ear. After working out, I went and took a shower to cool off. I had gotten smart; so he wouldn't handcuff me while he took a shower, I just stayed in the bathroom with him. I couldn't complain, I loved his naked body. It was smooth and firm he had a small path of hair from his chest leading all the way down to his manhood. I also enjoyed helping him dry off after his shower. Once we finally made it upstairs to the galley, we made dinner together. The sun was setting as I set the table outside on the patio. So I added little candles to the table for light instead of turning on the patio lights.

When Edward carried our two plates of dinner outside, "Bella it is beautiful you didn't have to do this."

I then looked at Edward and said, "I always asked my father to let me have a romantic dinner on this boat, tonight I am going to." I finished setting things down on the table and so did Edward. Edward pulled out my chair for me and said, "to for my lovely date."

"Thank you, kind sir."

I looked at Edward as we had finished another bottle plus our dinner and said, "We may owe my dad a bottle or two when we get off the boat?"

"No, we don't. That's the least he owes us after making me kidnap you."

"Really, are you telling me you haven't enjoyed yourself since last Tuesday morning?"

"Oh, I have enjoyed every minute; since last Tuesday morning, you are hot, sexy and an incredible lover."

"Well, it's you that turned me into that lover. So then my hand cupped his manhood under the table and almost purred, "Can we?"

"Of course," and we cleaned up the galley. As I was wiping the last of the counter down, I felt Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and something very cold was rubbing against my breast.

"Edward, stop that," and I wiggled against him but that didn't work he just kept rubbing the ice against me. "You are evil," I said and kept wiggling.

He then repositioned himself and the ice made it to my other breast. "Yes," he said with an evil grin that I could feel against my neck.

"This is not fair."

"Really."

"Yes, really."

He then threw the ice in the sink scooped me up and put me over his shoulder swatted my ass as he ran us down to the bedroom. He brought me back over his shoulder and together we went down on the bed where clothes were pushed away and we enjoyed one another's bodies. Then finally, my one wrist was attached to the bed and the other hand held Edward as I drifted off to sleep. Is this how it was suppose to be? Is this love, sex, lust, passion? What is it? I am just so inexperienced; I didn't know. I hope it is love and if it isn't, then I couldn't imagine what being in love is supposed to be like. Can I really trust him? He has control and power over of my whole body and mind but what about my heart? He is my bodyguard. As I continued to think about him, I slowly fell asleep.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to all of you who are reading this and leaving reviews. A couple of you others could leave revies, too. It is really easy to do.

Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

(Tuesday)

We got up at 7the next day, had breakfast together. Edward watched me check my email. My cousin had emailed me again. After lunch and working some, I was sitting and day dreaming up on the deck.

Edward said, "You aren't studying. Do you need a break and want to go for a ride on a jet ski?"

"Just one?"

"Yes. I don't want to have a repeat trip like last time."

"Handcuff or no?"

"No, as long as you promise to behave."

"Do I still get to wrap my arms around you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then yes."

We went down to the lower level; we both got on a ski and away we went. I wrapped my arms around him and we talked about the scenery as it flew by us. Thirty minutes later, we were floating and watching some birds along the coast. I was comfortable laying my head on his shoulder. Everything felt so right and comfortable. Edward said, "Will you now tell me what happened to your mother?"

"She was killed in a car accident and I should have been with her. It was a trip that I should have gone on with her but when two teachers assigned projects unexpectedly I canceled the day before we were suppose to leave."

"You blame yourself for her death or that you should have been with her."

"Yes to all of that. Wouldn't you have?"

"Yes. But we're all adults and make our own choices. My parents died on a plane trip that I wouldn't go with them on. I truly know how you feel. It took me years to get over it; but that was 10 years ago, right after I graduated from high school. See we are really like two peas in a pod."

"Yes, we are, but?"

"I know, you still need more time to heal. Your wounds are still very fresh. Now do you want to drive back?"

"No, I like holding onto you. So I carefully moved back around behind him and nuzzled up against him and his neck and whispered, "Take me home."

"Okay," Edward said.

Half way back, as I leaned on his shoulder, I whispered very quietly, "I love you." I don't know if he heard me or not but one of his hands came down on mine and gently squeezed it.

We explored a little longer and when we got back to the yacht, he clipped into the yacht and held my hand as I climbed onto the yacht, and said, "Don't go too far, Beautiful."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want to get in trouble?"

"Fine," I said with a smile and leaned on the ledge. "Take off your shirt for me before you jump in, Sexy."

He stood on the ski slowly lifted his t-shirt off over his shoulders and threw it at me. "Catch," as he tossed me it. He did a back flip into the water off the back of the ski.

When he came up, I said, "You are hot."

"Thanks," and he put the ski away. He climbed up onto the deck next to me and pulled me into a hug.

As he tipped my lips up to kiss his, he shook his head at me getting me all wet.

"Stop it Edward. I'm getting wet."

I smiled and said, "I wonder why, lover."

"Really," and he scooped me up and carried me to our bed and loved me. As our heart rates slowed, mine fell asleep. When I woke, I was attached to the bed which I found when I pulled on my wrist. "Bella," I heard, "Do you want up?"

"Yes, please." I got up, went to the bathroom and put on dry clothes. We eventually went back up on deck. We sat and talked for quite a while about anything and everything.

Edward got up and said, "I'll start dinner. Are you coming?"

"No, I'm quite comfortable out here." I lifted my wrist up to where he had attached me to the rail in the past. I laid my head back on the cushion and closed my eyes. He cuffed my wrist to the side rail and I just laid there enjoyed the sounds of the water. I don't know how long I laid there but suddenly I smelled food. Then I felt a hand come over my eyes.

"What are you doing, Edward?"

"Just trust me and keep your eyes closed. You know I am not going to hurt you. Now sit up for me and keep your eyes closed. I did; Edward tied a scarf over my eyes. Edward uncuffed my hands, then he helped me get sitting Indian style. Once I was sitting cross legged, he cuffed my hands together behind my back.

"Edward."

"Shh," and he was kissing my neck and then whispered at my lips, "It's going to be fine; I am going to feed you your dinner." I heard a tray being moved closer and then Edward whispered, "Open up." The first course was an avocado fresh salad, it was amazing all the different tastes in my mouth. As the avocado got soft and stuck to his fingers, I sucked each one in and licked them clean. The next course was scallops and shrimp with basil & fresh tomatoes on it. When I asked for a drink, I was given champagne and I would moan once and a while as well as say, "Delicious." Edward would sneak in little kisses once in awhile. When I heard, "Are you ready for dessert?" right in front of my lips.

I said, "Yes." Edward proceeded to feed me chocolate pudding and fresh strawberries. I again cleaned his fingers off from the strawberry and pudding tastes. When I was done, I licked my lips and said, "Thank you, Edward."

I then heard, "Thank you, Bella," and my lips received an attack of multiple light little kisses.

"Edward, stop it." I muttered.

"Stop what, Beautiful."

"Torturing me. Let me free. I need to touch you; you are making me very wet."

"Maybe," he said and carried me to bed. As we laid out on the bed, he stretched my cuffed hands up over my head, as he came back down to my lips kissing me, both my hands were cuffed back to the bed.

"Edward, let me free; I want to participate."

"Beautiful, tonight I am going to love you from top to bottom and your participation will be begging for climax and kissing me. I am going to get to do all the rest. I am going to make you quiver and shine from our exploration of this amazing connection we have together." He did exactly as he said. He started with my lips, ears and nipples. Edward then slowly started moving down my body towards my womanhood; when he was a mere inch from kissing me there, I bucked to get closer to him. He said, "No," and pushed me into the mattress. As punishment, I think, he started the exploration all over again. This time when he got to my womanhood, I laid very still and the next thing I knew he was kissing up my legs. When he reached the inside of my thighs, I started whimpering. Finally, he released some of the internal pressure by playing with my folds. He circled them with his fingers and I whimpered at him again. He moved back to my breasts and returned back to my clit this time.

The whimper this time included, "Oh fuck, Edward."

When he returned to my lips, he whispered, "Do you know how wet you are?"

This time my voice was almost a growl, "Yes, I think you are going to have to change the sheets before we can sleep."

"Bella, your body is sexy and delicious. But are you going to beg for release or not?"

"Sorry, Edward. All you said I could do was climax and kiss, do you want me to beg, too?"

He quickly captured my lips again and our tongues played their own demanding game of dominance. When Edward pulled back for a quick breath, he moved his lips to my entrance this time as a few fingers stroked my clit at the same time. As I lifted my hips to get closer to him, he moved his lips and slipped his fingers inside me curling them right into my g-spot as he curled them out in just the right direction. "Fuck," and first my body tightened up as the orgasm ran through my whole body. My muscles started to relax some and I could feel my body coming back together. Once I thought I had control back, I wrapped my legs around behind Edward and knocked him into me.

"Yes, Bella," Edward asked.

"Can we get a little bit closer, please?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to have another orgasm with your manhood inside of me, right now. Is that what you wanted me to say to you Edward?"

"Yes," then he leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Now I am going to take you for a ride and fuck you." Edward then got us lined back up and quickly rammed is manhood straight into me. Together, we started a very forceful dance until Edward said "Fuck, Bella. Come with me nowwwwww." This time we crashed together in our mutual orgasms.

While we were coming down off our high together, he undid the cuffs and pulled me in closer while I was floating from heaven back down into his arms. And as I drifted off to sleep, I whispered "I love you" again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey guys. Thank you for reading. Keep reading and I think all questions will be answered.

Chapter 12

The next morning I woke up before Edward for once, I nudged him and said, "Bathroom, please."

"Beautiful, you are not attached."

"That's right; habit you know, I'll be right back."

When I came back, I said, "Your turn."

Edward asked, "Are you coming to the bathroom with me?"

"Am I allowed to go use my computer?"

"Sure, it's up in the living room."

"Are you really letting me?"

"Yes and I'll be up there shortly."

Twenty minutes later, Edward found me running a system defragmenter and working on our breakfast. "What's wrong with your computer?"

"I don't know it seems really slow; I started the system defragmenter. Let's eat while it does its thing and then we can look at it." So after breakfast, we pulled my laptop down onto the dining room table where we found a folder called backup created that Thursday before I was kidnapped. We open the folder and Edward asked me, "If I knew what it was? Did you make this?"

"No," I said and we both started looking at all the files. I was seeing notes plus summaries of financial transactions. After looking at all the files, I decided my dad was up to no good. "Edward, is this bad?" I asked.

Edward said, "I don't know. This could just be really old. I just don't know."

I checked my email and I sent off another essay. Edward quietly and subtly took over everything else we did that day to keep me busy and not ask questions about what we saw on my computer. By 10pm, I was passed out asleep in Edward's arms thanks to a very sexy man wearing me out. Around midnight, I stirred and heard Edward on the phone talking to what must have been two different people because his tone was different with both of them. I couldn't really understand the words he was too far away but he was yelling and then his voice calmed down some when he talked to the second person. Finally, it got quiet for about five minutes and then Edward crawled back into bed with me; I nuzzled up against him and he pulled me back in tight into his strong arms.

Thursday

That morning we were up eating breakfast at 8 am, Edward smiled at me and said, "Just think, 48 hours from now you'll be free again."

I smiled and asked, "Will I see you again?"

"Of course, rain in Seattle, Washington couldn't keep me away."

"Can we go online?"

"Sure, why?"

"To check my email," and then I started a Google search and for the next two hours, I looked at Puget island tours, area hotels and bed and breakfasts. Just think of all the whale watching I can do.

"You are going to go?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good girl. Are you almost done?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll go start lunch," and Edward left me alone. I sent off an email to my cousin Demetri saying that I'd be back at the docks Saturday at 6am. I mentioned I was kind of in protective custody; my father's life had been threatened. I told him; I'd call him Saturday afternoon or Sunday morning. Hit send and then signed off really quickly. We had lunch and then worked out again. Edward left me to shower alone in late afternoon. I came out to the galley and living room.

"Can I help?"

"No, I have everything under control."

"Okay, at least, let me open a bottle of wine."

"Go ahead."

We toasted and I said, "Wow, it looks delicious." We sat down and ate. By the time, we were done, I said, "Edward, are you okay? You have been very quiet since we finished up in the gym. Are you alright?"

"Sure, let's go sit in the living room." Once I was on the love seat sitting with him, "Bella, what did you think of those files you saw yesterday on your laptop?"

"I think my father is up to some illegal activity. It looks like a summary of skimming reports."

"Wow, you are good. Your criminology classes have paid off tenfold, you have absorbed so much."

"Is that why you and I are such great debaters?"

"Yes, you correlate very well and will do amazing work in the field of criminology even maybe with the CIA or FBI." Edward hugged me.

"But why are you so quiet tonight?"

"What would you do with the laptop?"

"Ask my father about the files I found on my laptop?"

"But is that safe? What if he is dangerous?"

"Edward, he is my father. Why would the police be protecting him?"

"Bella, you are too smart for your own good. Bella," and Edward pulled his wallet out and opened it to show me his id and badge. "I am an FBI agent working undercover to catch your father in his embezzling scheme for the last two years. He has been embezzling money and your laptop has the files I need to get him arrested and put him in jail for years. Your father needed you out of the house for two weeks while he got settled in with a new client who was very jumpy."

I pushed away and said, "What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me? You are lying."

"No, I'm not," and he reached for me. "No, don't touch me," and I pulled away from him.

"Your father wanted you protected because of the nature of his business, but he couldn't have you in the house for the last two weeks. Your father told me to get you away for two weeks. He didn't even care enough to send you clothes while you were here."

"You wouldn't let me talk to him; this could all be a lie, too. You may have just kidnapped me yourself. You could be holding me ransom from my dad and stole the boat to keep me on. You may have just kidnapped me yourself. The files on my computer could be old and you want them to hold it over my father's head. Edward, I hated you when this started, I let the passion take over, and I fell in love with you. You stole my love; now I hate you," and I slapped him and walked away.

"Bella, I'm sorry," as he came after me. "I do work for the FBI and I want to protect you from him. I hated you then the passion hit and I shouldn't have let it get away from me. My job was to protect you, but I did love you every way I could think of. Now I need you to believe me, I did this for you."

"You have lied to me too much. Just go away. I can walk away from you in thirty six hours; I don't care about you." I went into the room we had been sharing, laid down on the bed and said, "Go ahead and cuff me to the bed but get the hell out. I don't want you around."

He did cuff me to the bed, then said, "I'm staying."

"Forget it. Don't come near me," and I kicked my feet up and kicked him. "Go away, bastard," and I rolled away with tears coming down my face. He tried to sit down on the bed and tried to pull me in. I just rolled to get farther away from him and said, "Don't you dare fucking touch me. You lost the right to about ten minutes ago. Who have you been talking to on the phone? The attitude and the responses have been different depending on who you were talking to."

"Bella, don't ask me that?"

"Edward, why won't you tell me?"

"Because no matter what I say, you won't believe me. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are right."

"Well, I'll tell you this, no matter what you say or do; I'll make sure you are safe and protected while you are still in my protection."

"Don't worry about it Edward. I can take care of myself. You told me last week that you would not purposely break me and you just did. Now get out; you know," through tears and sobs, "I'm not going anywhere. So just go across the hall and I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Bella, I said I'm sorry to you when this all started. I'm not sorry with what happened between us. But I am sorry for how this is ending," and he left with tears in his eyes.

A/N What will happen next? Keep reviewing please. Okay at the end of last chapter, I did not ask for reviews.

So today, I am asking for your reviews. Please drop me a little love.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my story**

**This chapter is short. Sorry, it had a perfect cutoff point. Most of you know that I update daily.**

**Also please check out the new story I posted called "Dreams in a Bottle" (please review that one as well)**

**Thanks to all my readers**

Chapter 13 –

Almost an hour later, I was asleep. I had been dreaming about how to share my life with Edward but now I just wanted to finish my finals and run away from Los Angeles as fast as I could. I tried to sleep and tossed and turned all night. At 6:30am, I hollered, "Edward, I need to go to the bathroom."

He came in and let me up. When I went into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me.

When I was done, Edward said, "Let's go up to the galley for breakfast."

"No, I am just going back to bed."

I turned back towards the bed and Edward grabbed my arm.

"Let go. Don't touch me." I pushed him away and went back to bed. Edward then cuffed one wrist to the bed but only one. Edward returned around thirty minutes later with food and drink for me. He left me the remote for the television. All I did was drink water and flip TV channels all day.

At lunch time, Edward asked me to eat, but I refused again. At dinner, I did the same. I went to the bathroom several times but I never spoke to Edward except to ask to go to. I fell asleep out of boredom early. Edward woke me at 5am and I could tell we were moving. I got up and got dressed; put my hair into a ponytail. I went with him to the galley and I was not handcuffed. I had water and yogurt, only because it got Edward to shut up.

At 5:45 am, the boat speed slowed way down, I quickly realized we had entered the no wake zone. I got up and sat by the back windows and muttered, "Good, my hell is almost over."

Edward got up and walked to me. He said, "Yes, it is. But I am going to take you off this boat and get you to safety." with that he pulled out his gun.

Then I asked, "If I don't want to, are you going to shoot me?"

"No. I won't."

"Edward, I have one final question for you before I fly away from you forever. Can you please tell me the truth?"

"I'll try."

"On one of your early phone calls, you said to someone. 'I'm not good enough for her. What were you talking about?'"

"You, Bella. I was talking about you. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone that will love and care for your heart, head and body. - Someone that takes care of you as much as you take care of him. That's not me. I just ruined you and I'll never forgive myself for that."

We hit the dock at 6am. When I saw deck hands tying up the boat, I got up and headed for the back decks of the boat.

Edward said, "Wait," and grabbed my arm.

I turned and slapped him across the face. It stung my hand and I said, "Let go."

He did; I left to go out the backdoor. Edward was close behind me.

I saw Demetri way up the dock as I got outside. I waved and stopped on the back deck waiting for him. Edward was outside quickly asking, "Who are you waving at?"

"My cousin just started coming down the dock."

"Bella, get back here," and he pulled his gun out front and center and aimed it at Demetri. Demetri drew his gun and aimed it at me.

Demetri said to Edward, "Put down the gun or else."

"Demetri," I said, "What are you doing?"

He kept his eyes on Edward.

"I'm sorry that your mom, my aunt, passed away. Your father should never have let you come and stay with him. The stupid network had to think that your laptop was a backup device."

I looked at Demetri and asked, "Did my father send you?"

"Yes, and he told me to take care of everything."

"So is that why you are pointing a gun at me?"

"Yes."

"You think the simplest solution is to kill me. What about witnesses? What about Edward?"

"That's why you are going to slowly walk this way and Edward is going to put his gun down."

As Edward slowly started to lower his gun, he looked at me and said, "Sorry." As the gun made it to the ledge, I was still in his launching path. He pushed off and came flying at me.

I heard Demetri swear, the sound of a gun firing, Edward colliding with me, two very large cracks and the woosh sound of all the air leaving my lungs. Another curse and just before I fell into the water, I heard three more gun shots. Then I heard nothing. Edward had saved me, but I didn't care anymore. I felt someone pulling on me and someone else clinging to me and I could barely breathe and I didn't care anymore. My lungs hurt, my heart was broken and I just let the darkness take over.

**A/N I know I'm awful; a short chapter and a cliffhanger all together. **

**Review with your guesses and I promise I'll update tomorrow morning.**

**Sorry i am reminding you again-Also please check out the new story I posted called "Dreams in a Bottle" (please review that one as well)**

**Thanks to all my readers**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thanks to those of you I Have hooked and you are wondering what will happen next. You get to find out today.

Chapter 14

As I started to see light and shadows again, I could see colors my eyes started blinking open and closed. I started crying because I didn't want to be alive. I heard the beeping of machines around me, it hurt to stretch and move in the bed. I heard a nurse day that she is coming around.

"Ms. Swan."

"Yes," I muttered.

"I am FBI Agent Jacob Black."

"Yes."

"How are you?"

"Sore and alive I guess. What happened? How did I get here; the last thing I remember is falling into the water and one person pulling on me and another trying to drag me down."

Jacob told me. The captain and crew were replaced with FBI agents. When Demetri and Edward were having there standoff over you, we all got in position. I was actually the one holding onto you to keep you from drowning and Edward was clinging to you.

"Edward, was in contact with you while we were on the boat?"

"Yes. We were also the ones that brought out the fresh supplies for you after a week and your undergarments I believe that you needed. Your father didn't care; he had called the captain and told him not to deliver more supplies to you. Edward called us and risked being exposed so that you could have clothes and fresh food."

I started to cry again and said, "Then Edward was telling the truth."

"Yes FBI Agent Edward Cullen was telling the truth. He has been undercover for two years trying to gain enough confidence with your father to gain access to the computer files. It was the final piece we were working on. Edward was upset he had to babysit you; but he was hoping if he took good care of you and got the promotion he was promised, that would get him close enough to the computers. He stuck with the babysitting job."

"How is he?" I said through tears.

"He was hit by a bullet protecting you."

"No," and I started crying even harder. Jacob kept his hand on mine gently as we had continued our conversation. He kept trying to keep me comfortable.

"Bella, it's okay. The bullet hit one of his lungs, he had surgery yesterday and the prognosis is good for a full recovery."

"Can I see him?"

"No, he is at a different hospital for both of your safeties."

"What about Demetri?"

"He died at the hospital during surgery. His wounds were too extensive."

I just kept crying, "My father?"

"He's in jail. We have your laptop; your father's crimes include attempted murder, smuggling and embezzling. Your laptop really did hold the last piece we needed as evidence. Will you testify against your father?"

"Yes, but how are you going to keep me safe?"

"Witness protection and relocation."

"It really is that bad."

"Yes, it is."

"I am sure we have really overwhelmed you over the last hour. We are going to let you rest. A guard will always be outside your door."

"Okay," and after I cried for awhile I got to see the doctor. He explained that I had three broken ribs and my chest was taped up fairly heavily. I will be as goods as new in six weeks. I would be staying here for the next two weeks then moving to a different hospital before the first court hearing.

Four weeks later on a private plane with four guards, I was flown to Washington D.C. I had been in DC for just over a week and been throwing up every morning. After the third day, they took me back to the hospital. They had put me on a bland diet and just said it was the stress of the court case and testifying. By the seventh day, a doctor ordered a blood test and the next morning after throwing up again, he came in and said, "You are pregnant." and I fainted in my own bed. I felt a cool cloth on my head.

"Did you think it was possible?"

"Yes, but I … never mind."

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"I'm going to have an ob-gyn check on you later."

After six months in DC and protective custody, I had passed Edward for the last time as I left the court house. I had barely put on ten pounds during the whole pregnancy. I could use a good haircut, but I didn't care. I rarely wore makeup. I didn't care about my clothes; I wore what I was brought. My father had been found guilty and I was about to be put on a plane to Washington State to start my new life. I was going to be the owner and manager of a bed and breakfast on The Puget Sound. The FBI had offered it to me as my new identity. I would have been crazy to turn it down. I had a new doctor I was seeing up there for the very first time. I promised my old one that I would start eating more. I was ready to start a new life and move on. My daughter's name was going to be Edin after her father Edward. When Edward and I would pass in the halls during the trial or be sitting in the court house at the same time, we never spoke. Edward had refused to speak to me when I asked at the hospital to talk to him. When I could see his face, he just looked empty to mine being sad; and we never spoke to one another.

At the bed and breakfast, I had settled into a new routine. During the breakfast hours, I was always up helping with the meal as well as during happy hour. During the late mornings, I always went for a walk. I finally got my appetite back. The employees of the Bed and Breakfast had become my family. We celebrated Thanksgiving with the whole staff and all our guests. It was amazing. The staff never questioned my expanding waist line. It was just assumed I was going to be a single mom and that's the way I wanted it, though they did watch out for me and make sure I was eating better.

It was now Christmas Eve. We were expecting one more guest who was coming to spend the holidays here. He was coming in on his yacht any time now. I was in the kitchen working on the appetizers when the receptionist came in and said Mr. Masen just checked in.

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"He is a tall good looking guy. Tall, dark copper hair, green eyes 6ft 4 or so."

"Thanks again. Nice description. Why don't you dump Jasper and go after him?"

This Christmas was unseasonably warm, so happy hour was outside. As I came around the side of the house, I saw a man get off one of the lawn chairs and put on his polo shirt he had a scar up by his upper left shoulder blade. It made me think of Edward and the bullet he took for me. I gently rubbed my belly knowing that I would always have Edin as a reminder. I hope she looked like him. But if she looked just like me, I still wouldn't care because I knew she was half Edward and me. Into the main lobby I went and set down another food tray, I heard a voice ask for me by name and my receptionist said, "She is over by the piano."

I felt a gentle hand come down on my shoulder and say, "Marissa, you are the owner."

A/N I know I am cruel but what's one more day. Please Review and let me know your guess as to what will happen next.

Remember please checkout my new story Dreams in a Bottle and let me know what you think of the idea.

Thanks and trust me I will update again on Friday - You guys are what is getting my through all my crazy working for a paycheck days.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**Thank you for reading my story. Most of your questions i hope are answered in this chapter.**

**Happy Friday and Happy Weekend. Yeah**

Chapter 15

"Yes," I turned around slowly and looked up at the man that was standing very close to me then said, "Edward, you're here, how and why?" and fainted into his arms.

Edward easily scooped me into his arms and stepped out the side door and sat me on a rocking patio chair. Then Edward sat down next to me and a few long minutes later, as I started to come around, I was muttering, "Edward, here. No, he can't be, Yes, I just saw him, it can't be, it was just my Christmas wish, why, Edward?"

He held my hand and said, "Marissa, it's okay, come on, come around, open your beautiful eyes for me, I'm really here."

"No, Edward, you aren't really here. This is just Edin, Christmas and seeing the man on the shore with the scar on his back. You aren't really here; I have Edin to remember you by. You were so empty the last time I saw you. Come on, go away. It's just because I fainted." Then a gentle hand touched my expanding abdomen and I slowly did open my eyes. "Edward," I whispered as I looked at him and reached out and gently touched his face. "You are really real and sitting here on my porch."

"Shhh," he said and pulled me into a gentle hug and as he slowly pulled back he whispered, "Can we go somewhere and talk? I brought you a Christmas present."

"Actually, I need to go back inside, we are going to sing Christmas carols while I play the piano. Do you want to come?" As I slowly pulled myself back up to standing by my patio chair.

Edward had taken my arm and helped me stand up too. "Yes, I don't plan on leaving you alone for a while as long as you will let me?"

Inside we went and together we sat down at the piano with the staff, my family about six guests and Edward. We sang for about an hour. Then hugs and well wishes were shared by everyone. The staff told me, "Good night and we'll clean up." Then I headed out the side door grabbed my wrap it had cooled off. Edward was very tight next to me. He took my hand in his and smiled, "Come with me."

He slowly led me down towards the dock, I finally whispered, "What do I call you? Who are you? "

"I am Anthony Masen."

"I looked up at the dock as he finished his new name."

"Anthony," and he captured me in his arms again. He carried me onto the boat and I came around quickly in his arms.

He whispered, "You need to quit fainting on me."

"This is my dad's yacht."

"Yes, but now it is Anthony Masen's yacht. Would you like to go the rest of the way abroad?"

"Sure, but you don't have to carry me, I know I am fat and heavy. Do you have a phone though so I can call the manager and tell him I am not in the guest house?"

"Sure, but you are not heavy and fat, you are pregnant and beautiful." He carried me all the way into the living room and set me down. He left me his phone. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Some fruit and water please."

After I told the manager I was on the yacht, Edward handed me an apple and water. As I sat and ate them, I just stared at Edward not saying anything and Edward did the same to me. After I finished my apple, I looked back up at him and said "Edward, how are you?"

"I'm perfect, actually better than perfect. After finally seeing you and seeing that you are very pregnant. You didn't look pregnant, when I saw you almost every day for those six months in the court house."

"You're right, I was way too anxious and stressed. I had barely put on ten pounds. My doctor kept yelling at me. He even threatened to put me in the hospital now and again. Now that I have settled in here and relaxed, I have been eating and doing better in the last two and a half months.

"You look beautiful."

Then I looked up at Anthony – Edward with tears in my face.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?"

"I think it's my turn to say I'm sorry."

"Bella - Marissa you don't have to. I put you in a terrible position; I know I would have reacted just as you did. Please don't even think about saying I'm sorry."

"Edward-Anthony."

"Shh I know."

"I have a question. Won't my father's associates recognize the boat?"

"Yes, but it's going down to Seattle to be revamped; but I couldn't give up the boat after our time together on the boat." His hand ran gently up and down my arm.

I turned into him and said, "So what do you know about Marissa? How I got here and my pregnancy?"

"Honestly, I suggested the idea to send you to this Bed and Breakfast, I wrote letters to your teachers recommending they pass you so that you got your degree. But all the agents protecting you kept it a secret that you were pregnant. Then you turned around today and fainted into my arms and that is when I knew you were pregnant. I'm sorry I broke three of your ribs and when your cousin shot me, but I did that to protect you."

"Actually, can you tell me about all the phone calls now? What happened on the boat? When we came into our dock?"

"Yes, we sat back down. Your father didn't even call me the second day to check on you. He was just happy to get you out of his house. Then your cousin called that Monday morning to check on your laptop. Once we found the files, I talked to your cousin again and he threatened me. All the other times, I was talking to my agents. Bella, I am so sorry that your father didn't care about you except that he at least lent us the beautiful boat to keep you hostage on. There were other places he could have sent us that would not have been as pleasant; I can tell you that. The boat that came at us that day was a real police officer; someone had called in the boat as having been there for a week as I watched the speed boat approach I realized it was a cop. I had to convince him it was okay to have your father's boat up there. Then I hatched the plan for us to be married and your father lent us the boat for our honeymoon. I arranged for the captain and crew to be switched out with the FBI to bring you in because someone was being stubborn."

"If Demetri hadn't been there, what was your plan?"

"Take you into protective custody. I knew you would have fought me all the way so I had the handcuffs ready to use again. This time I knew I would have to really fight you but unfortunately I knew it was really for your own good."

"I'm sorry."

Edward shushed me. "When Demetri showed up pointed the gun at you after I had mine pointed at him, I just stalled Demetri by keeping him talking and you helped with that too until the agents could get into place. I knew he wasn't afraid to shoot so I planned to fly at you and you know the rest. I am assuming Edin is mine because of everything you muttered when you fainted earlier on me. You didn't fall in love with one of your other guards and it is his child you are carrying."

"No, I guarantee you this child is yours within three weeks of the shooting I knew I was pregnant. How are you? I heard you were shot in one of your lungs."

"As good as new. Two weeks ago, I competed in a mini triathlon and was fine. I could make love to you all night long."

"Oh," I stood up and walked out onto the back deck.

"Marissa, what's wrong with that?" He followed me out back onto the deck and slowly turned me around.

"Nothing," I said with more tears in my eyes.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I never thought I would see you again. I always knew I would have Edin to remind me of you. But now," and I said, "Ouch," and grabbed my stomach because Edin had kicked me.

Anthony's hand was instantly on my belly as well feeling Edin moving around in my belly. "We are having a girl."

"Yes."

"When?"

"In about three weeks."

"Anthony, why didn't you use any protection when we were on the boat?"

"I could tell you I didn't have any but that would be a lie. Actually, when I found out you had been a virgin, I thought the chances of getting you pregnant were slim. After the second time our passion collided, I would have paid you money to have you pregnant with my child. When I saw you in the court house and you never looked pregnant, I thought it hadn't worked getting you pregnant which I'm glad you didn't show because I'm not sure how your father, myself and his associates would have felt."

"Edward, why was it every time I saw your face in the court house you just looked empty and in pain?"

"Because I decided it was the best way to hide my feelings from everyone. I hoped you would get along better if you didn't think I still cared. I was obviously wrong. I still cared there were days when you testified I wanted to comfort and protect you. I wanted to hold you at night I was so sad I needed you to be there with me. Now it's my turn for a question, how many children do you want to have?"

"I would like at least one more."

"Good, because I want to be around more for your whole pregnancy."

"Even the throwing up."

"Yes, I'll hold your hair back for you. I owe you so much. Will you let me stay now?"

"Of course, I will."

"Bella you said, 'you loved me' on the jet skis and then again as we fell asleep in each other's arms that night, but I didn't say it back."

"I know. I didn't even think you had heard me."

"Beautiful, I heard everything you said when we talked. Here is what I wanted to say to you then I love you. You captured my heart the day your father showed me your picture and asked me to protect you. You haunted my dreams that night going forward. When I saw you in class and interacted with you, you captured my soul. I may have hated the reason for getting to spend two weeks with you but I loved the idea since I knew you wouldn't go out on a date with me. I knew you weren't ready after your father told me about your mother's death. Your spunk, fight and stubbornness and your love captured my heart completely after only twenty-four hours on the boat. I love you more than anyone I have ever met. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I put this ring on your hand nine months ago as a pretense. Now I want to put it there forever. Please say that you will marry me. I want to be a family with you and now with Edin as well."

"Yes, I love you and will marry you. I want to be a family with you and Edin.

He slid the ring onto my finger then started the kiss at my ring, finger, hand, arm and kissed his way up to my lips and captured them with the fire and passion we first felt on the boat. He then scooped me up into his arms. I gently pulled back from him and said, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to our bed. I spent two weeks on this boat by myself bringing it up the Pacific. That bed is lonely without you in it."

I smiled and said, "Really."

"Yes." Edward Anthony laid me down on the bed. Edward then helped me with my top and pants then his polo was gone and I gasped as I saw the scar.

"Bella, oops don't worry. I'm fine. I promise you."

"Our names?"

"Shhh, Beautiful. Tonight no names matter, it is just you and I, Bella and Edward and no one else. I don't care what you call me. I just want to make love to you."

"But how? I am eight and a half months pregnant."

"I'll show you," and my bra went away as did my panties. "Bella, you may be eight and a half months pregnant but I can feel how wet you are."

I didn't say I didn't want you just that I am eight and a half months pregnant." Together we removed his pants and boxers.

We lay side by side and Edward started enjoying my breasts with his hands and then his lips. As he suckled my breasts, he got a bonus taste due to the lateness in my pregnancy which made me arch closer into him even with my stomach in the way. He smiled and looked at me, "You taste amazing." Finally, he moved to his back, helped me move atop of him straddling his hard on. "Bella if my penetration hurts you at all, you must tell me because I will not risk hurting you or our baby." He gently helped me slide down on his rock hard manhood and there was no pain in this position so we gently started a dance together building the heat in both of our cores. Edward easily cried out, "Fuck, Bella. You are still incredible even this pregnant." He held me against him sitting upright protecting me as he came down off his orgasm.

"Edward, please I want you to make me orgasm too. This isn't fair."

"Bella you are 8 ½ months pregnant. I don't want to put you into labor."

"I don't care." I captured his fingers and led them to my womanhood.

"Okay, on one condition, we lay side by side instead." He helped me get back to laying side by side and he rubbed my clit, massaged me, he gently used his fingers in my womanhood to find my g-spot and I did climax on his hand. Edward rolled me so that my back was to his stomach and he held me very close as I came down off my high. "I love you," was whispered in my ear.

"I love you," I said back.

"By the way, the wedding dress I brought you won't fit; but you will marry me on December 31st"

"Really, what if I won't?"

Then he moved us together to his nightstand and opened the drawer. The next thing I saw in front of my face was a pair of handcuffs and he was whispering at my ear, "I will just keep you here until you agree."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry, I agree and I'll marry you in a week. I love you, Edward Cullen. Oops, Anthony Masen."

"I love you, too. Bella Swan. Marissa Masen and Edin Masen."

**A/N can everyone say AHHHHHHHH!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I do not think you were expecting this to be the Epilogue. **

Chapter 16

Epilogue

As soon as Alice saw us come up to the B&B Christmas morning, she said, "Is Anthony Masen the father of the little girl that you are carrying in there?"

"For all intensive purposes, yes," I said, "Now let the pregnant whale get inside and sit down please."

"Oh my god," Alice said, as Anthony picked up my hand and led me inside. "This stranger checks in last night that you know nothing about and the next morning you are wearing his engagement ring and Jasper said, 'You spent the night on his boat with him.' What the heck is going on?"

"Alice, yes, we knew each other a long time ago; but it is a story we can not talk about because it is very painful for both of us. But I will tell you this; Anthony stole my heart back then and I gave it back to him last night forever."

"Alice, believe this, I know you don't know me. But I stole a lot from her a long time ago including her love; Marissa is right, I am giving her all my love from now until forever. I hope we can become friends, Alice. You will accept me around here. We are getting married on the 31st.

"Oh, oh, oh! Let me help."

"Alice, we are just getting married down on the beach. Nothing fancy."

"That's fine."

"You guys will stand up for us and your daughter will be our flower girl."

"Of course, we are Marissa. You became my best friend the first day you walked in here. On Monday, we are going into Seattle to find you a wedding dress."

Jasper and Elizabeth came into the room, "Merry Christmas, Aunt Marissa." Elizabeth came running up to me. I introduced her to Anthony and she said, 'Merry Christmas' to him to.

Jasper said, "Who is getting married that Alice needs to take shopping?"

"Marissa and Anthony are."

We provided breakfast for our few guests and then we opened Christmas presents. Anthony had more presents for me plus the presents from the rest of the staff.

Once we were done, I claimed being tired and headed back to my house and Anthony was with me. "What is it, Marissa?"

"Nothing, just please, it is me being dumb and stupid."

"Beautiful, stop this-nothing from you is dumb and stupid. Please talk to me."

"Ed-Anthony, see I can't even get your name right. How are we going to do this and fool everyone?"

"Marissa, I shocked you yesterday. Just give it time. I love you."

"You got me so much for Christmas and I got you nothing."

"You agreed to marry me and you are giving me a beautiful baby girl named after me."

"We can come up with our own story as to how we met, fell in love and why we separated for awhile. I know I can't take you on a honeymoon because the very soon to be mother of my child can't travel very much right now. But how about for our first anniversary, I take you someplace special. We will decide later if we will take Edin with us. Please smile, Marissa that is the last present I would like from you today on Christmas." We sat down and starting kissing for a little while and that brought out a smile on my face. We came up with our love story, romance and the reason for him leaving me even though he didn't know I was pregnant."

One week later on December 31st

I was standing at the B&B back door waiting for my bridal music to start to walk down the floral aisle that Alice and her daughter had just gone over to get to the wooden arch. Anthony Masen was waiting for me at the arch.

While I waited, I thought back over the last week. We had gone to Seattle and found a long sleeve wedding dress for a very fat pregnant woman.

**(Please see author's profile for a picture of the dress.)**

Alice ordered flowers and rose petals to be delivered for the 31st. Jasper was making the cake and our dinner. Anthony had come with us and taken care of getting a suit for himself and to protect me from Alice. Plus he couldn't stand to be away from got her and her daughter new dresses as well. Alice insisted I get heals and Anthony said, 'No she needs flats.' Thank god he had saved me from heals. Anthony then took all of us to get our marriage license.

The music started and I walked down a floral path to Anthony and he mouthed, 'wow' to me.

I felt so fat and ridiculous but his 'wow' made me smile. Very soon, were pronounced husband and wife. Anthony pulled me into a beautiful, hot amazing kiss and as he pulled back. He said as he took my hand to walk down the rose path, "I love you, Marissa."

"I love you, Anthony."

As soon as we got back inside the Bed and Breakfast, Anthony pulled me into another mouth watering kiss. After dinner and a couple dances, Anthony even danced with Elizabeth. She was so happy that Anthony had danced with her. We walked back down to the yacht for the night. As we went to inside to the sitting area, Anthony lifted me up into his arms and carried me across the threshold. "Anthony, please put me down. I am too heavy for you to be carrying you."

"Hush, Marissa. I am fine and I love carrying my pregnant wife around."

We spent the night on the boat together and talked about how we wanted to remodel it. Anthony also mentioned that he wanted to add onto the guest house for us. He pulled out a new floor plan with two more rooms on the ground floor and a bathroom plus three bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms upstairs. Somehow we even did make love that night.

1 year later 1/1 at 1:00 am

"Marissa you are amazing," and Anthony pulled me in close to his arms. We had just finished making love. Happy New Year and Happy Anniversary, Beautiful." We were in a two bedroom condo on the north shore of Kauai. Edin was asleep in Alice's condo across from us. We decided to close the Bed& Breakfast between December 27th and January 2nd so that we could celebrate our anniversary. We only had but two guests last year over that same time period. Alice, Jasper and Elizabeth had decided to come with us. They said it was because we needed a babysitter. I had on my anniversary present diamond earrings and a necklace and that was all at the present time. Anthony finished playing with my breasts and looked up at me and asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I was just remembering marrying you a year ago on the beach in my white sack."

"Marissa, you were beautiful, stop it."

"We spent our wedding night on your yacht which is now even more beautiful than before after the remodeling was complete."

Anthony interjected, "No handcuffs were needed that night. Once in a while for fun we have used them since then," and I giggled in his arms.

"Then how her father brought Edin Isabella into this world all by himself."

"With a little bit of help from her mother."

"Of course. My back had hurt and been achy for two days. Then I woke up in the middle of the night and said, 'Anthony my water broke' and as you helped me up to go to the hospital. I doubled over in pain as my contractions came on so fast and frequently, we had Edin delivered and in my arms by the time the paramedics got here. Thanks to a very calmimg Jasper coming down to help us. She has you twisted around your little finger like no tomorrow."

"She has you too. You know."

"She walked on Christmas as we celebrated as a family. This year, I had many presents for Anthony to make up for last year. Our B&B is doing very well. The four of us had become the perfect team. Jasper and I were the cooks. Alice and Anthony took care of the guests and the rooms. While the boat was being revamped in Seattle, you added a second floor and two more rooms downstairs to our guest house."

"I can understand why you are smiling. I have loved the past year and a half of knowing you and loving you. I love you and am so excited we have all of this with you."

"Yes I am excited, too. But are you ready for even more excitement."

"What's that?"

"We are pregnant with twins."

"What?"

"In August, we are having twins," and he held me close and tight in the suite in Kauai. I no longer needed handcuffs to stay close to him. He had stolen my love and heart but I had willingly given it to him after he first stole it.

**A/N – This is it. The end. Please review and let me know what you think**

**PS. There will be NO sequel to follow. I do not do guns and bad guys very well. I have thought about it but I just can't come up with a suitable full story in my head. I can see them in danger but I just can't do it. Please do not ask. Thanks I am glad you enjoyed this story so much. Keep me on author alert so you can see more of my stories. Remember to check out Dreams in a Bottle. **


End file.
